


Third Summer

by TsukkiNoNeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (That's why there's the other for categories), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Bisexual Kuroo Tetsurou, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Tsukki, Happy Ending, Light BDSM, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko
Summary: “Where’s the car?” Kei asks when they reach the parking garage.“How many suitcases did you bring?” is not the follow-up question he expected, especially when he wasn’t expecting one.“Three… why?”Or,Bisexual! Kuroo and Demisexual/Genderfluid! Tsukki no one asked for but for my self-indulgence... mostly.





	1. First and Second Summers

**Author's Note:**

> I always felt like Tsukki would be cute if he wore femme clothes and well... here it is!

_I guess being in college prep classes for three years in high school paid off…?_ Kei muses, looking at the signs in dual languages of English and French. He thinks he spotted kanji somewhere, but he’s heard this city—or the metropolitan in general—has a lot of Chinese people in it anyways._ I don’t think I expected it to be this hot in August, given the stereotypes of this country_…

He was told his host family would send someone to pick him up from the YVR International Airport. He’s expecting some half-assed banner shit with his name on it.

_I should send Yamaguchi a text saying I’ve arrived and send some pictures or something…_ he gets his last suitcase and heaves it onto the trolley.

He walks out the exit and immediately finds someone who stands out profoundly.

It’s not that the boy was particularly the type to stand out in a crowd. He reminds himself this is Canada and the black-haired boy is probably just above average height.

It’s the way he holds himself, if he were to be more precise.

Kei spots at least double piercings on the boys’ earlobes from this distance, a tattoo peeking from neckline of his wide-neck band t-shirt, and a pair of haphazardly slashed _full-length_ black skinny jeans despite it being around 30-degrees Celsius alone says a lot about this boy.

And his gut feelings say this is the dude who’s here to pick him up, therefore, _trouble_.

Kei was aware his host family was most likely to be of Japanese heritage. Tetsuro, his driver, he supposes, explains his Japanese is a bit awkward since he was born here. He finds it cuter than he normally would have when the older boy thought his name was ‘Hotaru’, but there are other kanji characters that have two or more pronunciations for them, and it’s a gamble for the person to figure out which one’s the correct one.

“Where’s the car?” Kei asks when they reach the parking garage.

“How many suitcases did you bring?” is not the follow-up question he expected, especially when he wasn’t expecting one.

“Three… why?” bad feelings hit him straight in the guts.

“I brought one of my good ol’ pals so he can deliver your stuff to your new home. I’m taking you elsewhere for the night.”

_Oh_.

///

When Tetsuro said they were going elsewhere, he wasn’t expecting for him to be sitting behind the emo punk guy, their legs touching more than he prefers, his arms wrapped around the other’s waist. He has no idea where they’re headed, and the fact that the idiot driving the bike is speeding way too much for his liking adds more to his already-piled up anxiety.

“I do have a regular driver’s license, but it’s only an N. Kinda ironic since I have the full license for motorcycles as well but it’s the same seating anyways,” Tetsuro explains, wind nearly drowning out his words.

“What the fuck do you mean by ‘regular driver’s license’ and ‘N’?” Kei did_ not_ yelp when he thought the reckless idiot was going to slam into a tree.

“Two different types of licenses for bikes and cars. You also need a different license for proper trucks,” comes a reply. “N simply means I just got out of permit stage, but I can only have the passenger side taken unless it’s the case of family members. Then up to four passengers are allowed. Meaning, it’s not going to impact me too much if I don’t get the full since I don’t ever need to carry four passengers.”

Kei notes the small change of scenery by the time Tetsuro slows down. It seems… a bit more old-fashioned compared to rest of Vancouver. (Or at least, he thinks they reached Vancouver. The airport itself is in Richmond.)

_Oh_, he realises what type of place this is when he sees the banners and flags everywhere.

“Sorry, should’ve asked before, but your flight was changed two weeks before you came, and I already told my friends I’d meet them here tonight,” the reckless idiot looks apologetic as he kicks the stand down for his bike. “You can… shop by yourself if you want? The shopping street is probably five or six blocks long…”

“‘The Fountainhead’?” he squints at the sign, trying to read it. “What kinda shitty name for a pub is that?”

“Don’t ask me. The oldest manager’s a huge flirt though. And he’ll be super pissed if you don’t give him tips more than 20%,” Tetsuro grins, opening the door for him.

“Pool table…” he mumbles, since that’s the first thing he notices besides how loud it is in here. “I only recognise only one flag, by the way. Two, possibly.”

“The magenta/purple/blue is the bi flag. Sky blue/pink/white/pink/sky blue is transgender,” the older fills him in. “They added the pan and ace ones since the last time I was here…”

“Probably because we’re leading towards the Pride Parade, you moron,” someone quips in from behind them, and since it’s in English, it makes Kei jolt. “Mind _not_ blocking the entrance, Tetsu?”

“Fuckin’ hell,” Tetsuro curses in English, and Kei, while he tried to study English more than other important subjects since he wanted to study abroad, tenses up. “Don’t scare the baby ally.”

“You sure he isn’t—”

“This asshat here is Niko,” the first part is in Japanese, but Kei gets a feeling this Niko guy has a vague clue what Tetsuro said. “College friend. Met in an Intermediate Level French course. He dragged me to bunch of clubs and told me DSU has a collective for LGBTQ+. I think this is a dead giveaway.”

The tattoo reaching the base of Tetsuro’s neck on the right side is a cat with the bisexuality flag colouration, also known as the one Kei noticed earlier.

“Wait,” Kei remembers something important. “What’s the drinking age here?”

“Nineteen. If it isn’t past your nineteenth birthday, you should’ve gone to Alberta. Be warned though, it’ll reach -40 degrees on bad days,” Niko replies.

“Not even eighteen yet. My birthday is in September,” he growls.

“They might not ask for ID. You’re too tall for people to think you might be under twenty-five,” Tetsuro smirks.

“That doesn’t make any chance,” Kei grouses.

He only gets a chuckle in response.

///

Kei soon falls into silence once two more of Tetsuro’s friends arrive. He can listen in on their conversations just fine, thankfully, but he can’t find any reasons to try to join them. After all, he was dragged here simply due to the fact that the bastard couldn’t reschedule his meet-up with his friends.

“Kei,” Tetsuro calls out, garnering his attention.

“Yes?”

“Are you… I’m sorry. I thought you were at least eighteen so we could get away with you getting liquor and shit, all the college shit a few Canadians might have,” Tetsuro sighs, sounding sincere.

“I just don’t like the crowd. I don’t mind the fact that this is the gay village in this province or whatever. I’m just—”

_I’m just glad he decided to bring me along? What kinda bullshit is that? I’m dead-tired, the flight was over ten hours, and I really should be trying to get used to the 17-hour time zone difference!_

“What time is it?” Tetsuro switches to English. “Do you think we can get inside Celebrity earlier than when we said we would go?”

It didn’t take long for Kei to figure out Celebrity is a safe place nightclub not even a full block from the pub. They get inside just fine.

_Well, this is even more crowded, but why am I not so anxious anymore?_

“Figured we’d be away from my friends if we came here,” Tetsuro explains. “Louder and claustrophobic, but not a lot would be paying attention to us.”

“You’re either a reckless, brainless moron or some genius risk-taker,” Kei doesn’t mean it as a compliment.

“This is also a place we can be for less than five minutes before I can ditch my friends. My mom’s probably going to spank me for not listening to her strict orders when I said I’d be picking you up,” Tetsuro snickers.

///

Kei didn’t appreciate the super long ride to the Kuroo’s house. It’s not a hard guess for him since it was close to an hour.

“I told you to take the Civic, Tetsuro!”

“Um, well, sorry?”

“Nice to meet you, Tsukishima-kun,” Tetsuro’s mother smiles at him. “Sorry if my son caused any problems.”

“His attempt at figuring out my name almost makes up for it, please, it’s all fine,” he won’t admit it to anyone, but it makes him feel at ease that he won’t be having too much trouble at his host family’s house with communication.

“I think I missed a huge memo…” Kei takes his word back on ‘being at ease’. “I’m not getting my own room…?”

“This is a typical house in eastern part of Greater Vancouver Region, Kei. We always used the third—and the smallest, by default—one as a storage room, and both dens are being used as my parents’ personal book rooms,” Tetsuro, now without his t-shirt, grins up at him from his mattress like a cat about to pounce at a bird. “Be glad I cleaned my room before your flight so the futon is _all_ yours.”

“Can you at least put your shirt back on?”

“Why? It’s hot as balls, and this is my own room. I’m taking a shower soon, so your argument is weak,” the shirtless reckless idiot yawns.

To be fair, now that Tetsuro is shirtless, Kei can see there’re more than just one tattoo on him. It looks like the older boy is trying to get a full-sleeve, judging by two or three more pieces (he isn’t sure if two of them are supposed to be one)

“My parents know better than to try to stop me from getting tattoos,” Tetsuro answers the unspoken question. “As long as I can afford them, right?”

“You also have piercings…”

“Kinda wanna get a tongue one, but I’d die if I have to eat gruel and drink non-carbonated ones until the swelling goes down,” he complains. “Never seen anyone with their nipple pierced?”

“Never saw anyone getting changed, period,” Kei growls. “Apart from gym classes, but why would I—”

It’s unexpected enough for Tetsuro to sweep his legs so he’d fall forward, but he isn’t so sure why the older would clutch onto his dominant wrist. He tries to wrangle it free, but the grip only tightens.

“It’s so cute to see that expression. Kind of like a baby bird who knows they can’t escape,” Tetsuro’s words are literal purrs.

_Is he left-handed?_ Kei wonders, grabbing for Tetsuro’s right hand in vain effort to free himself.

“Ah, youth,” Tetsuro releases him all too quickly. “Nonetheless, I know you’ve been watching me ever since you got out of the gate, Kei. Anything you want to tell me?”

“You’re a reckless idiot, and now I’m going to take a bath, and then I’m going to read a book I bought before my flight.”

When Kei gets out of the bathroom, Tetsuro isn’t in their room. He doesn’t pay much attention to it, but he soon learns why Tetsuro was gone in the first place.

“Catch,” Kei gets buried under the bedsheets and pillows. “I did warn you, didn’t I?”

“Much appreciated if you just handed them,” Kei mutters under the heap.

“No idea what you just said,” he squints when light comes down on him again. “But you need to stay up all night, you know that, right?”

“Hah?”

“There’s a lot of hours between here and Japan. You gotta plough yourself through tonight and sleep tomorrow so you’re forcing your body to adjust,” Tetsuro, again, reaching with his left hand to cup his cheek. “I’ll stay up with you if you’d like.”

Kei doesn’t reply verbally, reaching with his right hand to pull Tetsuro’s left one away from him, but the other boy’s right hand is faster, pinning his own down. He glares at him.

“Do you always prey on your homestay guests?” he snarls.

“I don’t think it qualifies as ‘preying’ when you knew what the flag meant as soon as you saw it,” Tetsuro shakes his head.

“It’s easy to recognise if you—”

“They also had a genderfluid flag, and I know you saw it,” Kei wants to argue, but he knows better than to lie when his body probably will give away. “I’m surprised. I don’t know how much of the gender part of the queer community is relatively public, but I assumed it’d be limited to binary spectrum of the trans society.”

“I’m tired,” Kei just gives up. There’s no way of escaping when the cat has their prey in their paws anyways.

He finds it comforting how Tetsuro doesn’t press him into talking more after that.

///

The Sunday of the week he had his flight is the Pride Parade according to Tetsuro. None of them have spoken about the little scene in the bedroom regarding the pub and its array of flags. They barely greet anyways, and he’s spending most of his time out of his host house to avoid Tetsuro at all cost.

Of course, that would work if this town was as half as big as his hometown. He figured out this town is a hybrid of a proper city and a town, hence the huge difference between the quasi-industrial parts of the township and the older, rural areas.

“You hate crowds, but you’re still at the library,” Tetsuro whispers in his ear, that shameless bastard.

“Mind being any louder? I don’t think the helper heard you over at the desk,” he whisper-shouts.

“I’m kidnapping you, but only if you consent to it.”

“Then it’s not kidnapping.”

“Shut up and let’s go,” Tetsuro pinches his neck_, way too close to his sensitive spot_, and drags him out of the library.

“I’m surprised you carry two helmets all the time,” he states, fastening the buckle. He’s sure he just saw his surname written in kanji with some kind of white marker.

“I always have a spare with me just in case mine gets smashed,” Tetsuro shrugs.

“You sure do live up to your surname, don’t you?” Kei can’t help but remark.

“I’m not_ that_ kinky, but yes. All black’s better than pastel.”

Kei is certain Tetsuro is the only idiot who’d ride on a bike for nearly 40km just because he hates driving cars. He briefly wonders about learning how to drive a car, but he shakes it away quickly. Having a driver’s license isn’t much of an advantage in his hometown anyways.

“So, who’s Yamaguchi?”

“A friend. He was mad that I decided to study abroad for college, but he probably expected it. We were both in college prep classes for all three years of high school,” he appreciates they’re talking after they exited from the highway.

“Have you ever?”

“Can you please—”

“I don’t think a country like Japan would hold Pride Parades. You’re going to be with me for the entire duration of your certificate. I know you are. It’s only going to be two years, and the point of studying abroad…” Tetsuro looks back right before the light changes. “… is to experience as many new things as possible, isn’t it?”

_I’m going to be with him?_ He’s glad the helmet obscures most of his face._ I doubt it was misworded because he isn’t really fluent in speaking Japanese… if it’s intentional, what the fuck can that mean?_

They go to a Tim Hortons. He hasn’t gone there since he didn’t really want to go there by himself. He smiles, despite himself, when he finds a strawberry shortcake doughnut.

“So…” he pauses when he overhears something.

“Do you see that guy? Don’t be obvious, he’s right behind you. He’s super tall and his boyfriend is tall too! Talk about aesthetic!” some girl whispers to her friend, but he heard it regardless. “Wonder if either of them is a model…”

“I’m guessing you’re used to being mistaken as a model?” Tetsuro snickers, ignoring the ‘boyfriend’ comment, and speaking in Japanese so they can’t be eavesdropped.

“Try being 195cm, that’ll tell you,” Kei retorts. “I thought I stopped growing around second year of high school, but life sucker punches you when you least expect it cause she’s a bitch.”

“That’s the point of—”

“Do you guys need a moment?”

Kei clears his throat out of embarrassment when the server gains their attention.

“Strawberry shortcake doughnut for sure but…” _don’t overthink it. I already know I can speak in English; I just need confidence…_ “What’s this ‘strawberry creamy chill’?”

“Just try it,” Tetsuro whispers before adding in with, “two of that, both large please.”

“I’m probably going to be sleepless for next three days,” Kei sighs in content, sipping at the iced capp. “I must say the doughnut isn’t up to expectations.”

“Not my favourite either,” Tetsuro yawns, reminding Kei much of a newborn kitten. “The march is probably around 2pm. Following the lineup is pretty impossible. Some of my friends are in it for our school, but watching it is kinda… boring.”

“Yet you brought me here today?”

“You can see the start of it if you want. There’s a beach nearby, so you can dip your feet in the water if you want…”

Seeing a few flags most people wouldn’t in different floats was kind of interesting. People in the parade were allowed to dress up however (but keeping it family-friendly since it was being broadcast) so some people would decorate themselves with the flags of their choice.

_Genderfluid_, Kei sighs internally. _I’d be laughed at if I was back home. Men my height, trying on dresses and what not… but I do ridicule people trying to lecture me on how I should be ‘more of a man to match the height’. Am I running away from that or am I fighting it head-on?_

His train of thoughts is halted when something cold touches the tip of his nose. He cranes his neck up, surprised to discover what touched his nose.

“You ruined the ice cream…”

“Well, it’s fucking hot, and you spaced out long enough for me to get this from a street vendor,” Tetsuro shrugs. “I’ll clean it up for you?”

“Don’t people usually—”

_If his tongue had a rough surface_, Kei finds himself musing to himself._ That’d be too funny_.

“Hm?”

“You look Japanese and you speak Japanese but you don’t _act_ as such,” Kei lets out a small _heh_ sound. “Guess it can’t be helped since you were born here.”

“Japanese community in the neighbourhood I grew up in is pretty nonexistent to start with,” Tetsuro grabs his wrist, and for once, Kei doesn’t want to free it.

///

Kei finds it weird to think that September is the start of the school year since it’s Canada, when he’s long gotten used to April being in that position. He knows he doesn’t really have to get used to that fact, but it’s weird nonetheless.

“Do you ride your bike to school?” he asks Tetsuro when he wakes up, yawning.

“Sometimes. I don’t like walking that monster of a hill,” Tetsuro sounds amused. “How’d you know I was awake?”

“Considering your arms are around me, I think it’s obvious,” he rolls his eyes. “Which brings to the why.”

“I sleepwalk?” Kei turns around to glare at him. “You kinda look like you’re glowing when the moonlight flows over your body, and I stopped thinking.”

“You’re lucky I find you tolerable,” he rolls out of the futon and sprawls on the carpeted floor instead. “This feels odd but it feels good in a strange way to just lie here…”

“Well, it’s 8a.m. My first class is at 10:30, so if you want a ride from me,” Kei ignores the smirk he spots on Tetsuro’s smug face. “You have to leave with me. I can give you directions for the bus and the Skytrain if you wanna leave according to your first class.”

“I don’t have any classes today… but I do wanna go to the campus so I can get used to it, I s’pose…”

It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that Tetsuro was probably forced into taking a car. He gets into the passenger side and adjusts the seat.

“Surprised you didn’t go for the driver’s side,” Tetsuro grins. “I mean, that’s more logical for you, isn’t it?”

“Internet and Netflix exist. American drama is interesting…”

He opens his eyes, realising he must have nodded off. Instinctively, he looks around, checking his surrounding.

“I thought we were going to campus?”

“I mentioned a hill, didn’t I?” Kei wants to punch that stupid smirk off the older boy’s face. _With my lips, preferably_. “I’m raking in some change so I can pay for the parking.”

“Huh,” he realises this is probably a parking garage of the college building. “By the way, what’s your programme?”

“… undecided,” Tetsuro seems… puzzled? Startled? “Sorry, I’m not used to people asking what my programme is. Best bet is taking the classic ‘associates of arts, followed by whichever subject you are best in but probably a bachelor’s degree’ route. Might decide to do a degree in Creative Writing if I like poetry classes though,” He suppresses a smile at Tetsuro’s attempt—and it was successful—at pronouncing the words that are mostly kanji. “Look, I’m going to take you to the collective lounge so you can wait for me to fetch you once my class is over. I have my second one at 4:30pm, so we can hang out until then, and if my prof is over with you joining since it’s a science class, you can sit next to me and look pretty.”

“What’s your first class?”

“Intro to Poetry. The entire staff of creative writing department of this college won’t allow a non-student of the specific course to be in the class. I don’t know why,” Tetsuro presses the button for an elevator.

Kei flinches, noting how almost everyone he passes by, walking next to Tetsuro, stares at him first, then the older boy. He wonders if this is because of how tall both of them are.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Kei turns his head towards his guide of the day. “They do this exchange programme thing with some college from some city in Japan.”

“How specific,” he hears a faint notification sound. He ignores the content of the message Yamaguchi sent him.

“The classrooms usually used by the language department is in the same corridor as the ones for creative writing,” he wonders if Tetsuro has an ‘off’ button for speaking. “You can check in with them any time you please. Right now, I’m going to—”

Kei clicks his tongue, extremely irritated, and turns around to ask Tetsuro what’s up but he ends up backing away.

He thinks that’s the most logical thing to do when someone is glaring at him, someone he has no idea who they are.

“Hi…?” he barely manages to remember to speak in English from this moment on.

“So you’re the new boyfriend everyone’s talking about,” the other person is around 20cm shorter than him, but somehow they intimidate him regardless. “I’m surprised.”

“Mind explaining?” Kei hisses in Japanese, directed at Tetsuro, not the stranger.

“Facebook? Instagram? Don’t ask me. If some of my high school friends saw me and posted pics, rumours are bound to spread,” Tetsuro hisses back in Japanese, looking fidgety.

“Damn, I took the beginner level Japanese and that’s, of course, not good enough,” Tetsuro’s possible ex muses.

“What do you want?”

“Not gonna deny being Tetsu’s new boyfriend?” the person sneers.

“Jesus, if you have a problem that I dumped your pathetic little ass because you kept getting jealous, I think it was long overdue,” Tetsuro grits his teeth.

Kei tugs at Tetsuro’s sleeve. “You do realise you have a class and you told me to be elsewhere until your second class?”

It was too short, the duration Kei saw something flicker in Tetsuro’s eyes, but the older boy nods and leads him away from the crowded corridor.

///

“That was your ex?” Kei only asks once Tetsuro and he rendezvous at the lounge after his class.

“Lex? Yeah, they were too unpredictable whenever I was hanging out with other friends…” Tetsuro groans.

“How awful.”

“Watch it. You might not wanna say anything people might continue to gossip about.”

“Oh yeah, my first class is tomorrow, and I’m so psyched to be known as your boyfriend,” Kei laughs, unintentionally, and tugs at a random handful of Tetsuro’s hair. “I’d imagine your hair is coarse but it’s silky soft like a kitten’s ear or something.”

“Why don’t you let your guard down all the time, Kei?”

_Why don’t I?_

He’s reserved, or so he’s been told. He always keeps to himself, save for Yamaguchi. He rarely shows affection. He just doesn’t want to let his guard down.

_None of your business_. “I’m the odd one out.”_ Dammit_. “Being attracted to boys honestly is not a problem. It’s a new generation, people around my age tend to be a bit more understanding.”

“Look—”

“Different part of the world doesn’t necessarily mean I get to be who I truly am,” Kei grits out. “I’ll be gone in a couple years anyways; I can’t be myself when I go back. Experience things I can’t otherwise? I wholly agree with that statement, but—”

_Damn you_, Kei wants to push Tetsuro away, yell at him for kissing him like this.

It’s an awkward position. He was sitting on the sofa, head resting on the armrest, legs bent since he was looking at his phone prior to… whatever this is. He thinks he dropped his phone, but it’s not a huge concern right now. His right hand is free-ish, but his left hand is being held above his head.

Like Tetsuro is taunting him to free himself.

“Should I be counting my blessings since you didn’t bite my lip?” Tetsuro jibes. “We’re going back home.”

_Why? Why did you kiss me knowing how it’ll play out?_

///

The first two weeks at college go well. It goes back to how it was before the semester began with Tetsuro. He wants to confront the reckless bastard about the kiss, and that ex of his, but he gives up doing so when the only time they’re in the same space is when they’re sleeping or when Tetsuro is driving them to campus.

A week before his birthday, however, Tetsuro seems to have relented.

“I guess I shouldn’t have kissed you.”

“You really shouldn’t have,” Kei sighs, pushing back any thoughts about how much he enjoyed it. “Also, people really seem to think we’re dating.”

“Are you against the idea?”

_No_. “Considering people are excluding the fact that you’re merely my homestay host but just simply saying we live together… yes.”

///

His host family parents have gone to Whistler for the weekend of third week of September, and Kei knows that this is pretty dangerous more for him than Tetsuro. He knows he’s attracted to him, but he also knows he’s not the type to be able to handle long-distance relationship.

“What are you thinking inside your pretty head?” Tetsuro breaks the ice with a fairly normal question. “You got your thinking face on.”

“I don’t like what I have to go through just because this isn’t considered _normal!_” Kei drops the Switch controller, making Tetsuro flinch. “I went through my entire life thinking my height is just an irony presented to me since I’m not all that cis-gendered _or_ straight. You were right all along, you know that, Tetsuro? I hid behind my façade and hoped no one would try to squeeze their way through the impeccable mask. You tried so effortlessly, crumbling—”

This is merely the second time Tetsuro has kissed him, and the effect is same nonetheless. His breath is taken away from such small action, making him hard to think of anything else. Stopping his brain from working and think about consequences of their kiss.

“I want to keep kissing you,” Tetsuro confesses. “I want to be the _only one kissing you_.”

“It’s too late to ask for permission, don’t you think?” Kei cups the other boy’s cheeks. “You stole more than kisses from me by now.”

“Don’t say something cheesy like ‘my heart’,” Tetsuro laughs in a forced manner.

“Then I won’t,” Kei hums, reconnecting their lips.

///

Kei decides he likes kissing Tetsuro on the second day they were left alone in the house. He’s sure Tetsuro’s way of showing ‘kindness’ and ‘helping’ him as a host is definitely not how normal homestay hosts and guests behave.

“No marks!” Kei yelps a bit too late into the game, huffing in defeat when he sees a faint red mark on his forearm. “I can’t hide that, you know!”

“Precisely,” Tetsuro seems to be happy with his work. “It looks like a scratch wound! No one will—”

“People already think we’re dating and this isn’t _keeping it down low_,” Kei sinks down onto the futon, and tries to turn himself into a blanket-roll but Tetsuro keeps him from doing that.

“What’s so bad about us dating?” Tetsuro’s hand keeps Kei from blocking their eye-contact. “No one cares if we date.”

“I’m just still… conscious about this hole carefree attitude towards non-hetero relationships here…” Kei admits. “Isn’t it weird at first?”

“When I first saw a gay couple, I thought ‘I want that’, and I was maybe eight. I never thought—”

Tetsuro pauses for whatever the reason.

“You thought what?”

“I realise how privileged I am regarding LGBTQ+ stuff compared to you,” Tetsuro grouses. “It just—there was nothing for me to hide growing up, you know?” Before he can retort with snarky attitude, Tetsuro adds, “I guess the difference between us is… greater than what I expected.”

“I still… want to experiment with my gender… issue,” Kei looks away, embarrassed.

“You mean… you _do_ want to try on feminine clothes?” Tetsuro pecks his nose. “We can do that right now if you want.”

Kei doesn’t question the semi hard-on in Tetsuro’s pants as he gets onto his feet. He decides a pair of joggers and a simple T-shirt will do.

They take the Civic Tetsuro’s parents left behind. They get to the nearby mall and Kei almost flinches when his homestay host—boyfriend? He isn’t so sure right now—hands him a red tube top at the first clothing store they find. He arches a brow at the messy haired boy.

“You’re really pale, and I think that shade of red is gonna look good on you!” Tetsuro excuses himself.

An hour later, Kei finds himself five different sets of outfits he likes and asks Tetsuro to drive them back. The other person nods, stopping by at a McDonald’s to get a take-out.

“Are you going to show me your outfit, Kei-chan?” the nickname sounds nice coming from Tetsuro, causing Kei to almost forget to reply.

“I can after dinner…”

The greasy fast food tasted like they always do—hurried and cheap, but neither one of them was a cook, and Tetsuro’s parents are coming back next morning. Tetsuro stares at him pointedly as they get rid of the waste.

_It was hard finding a size_, Kei sighs as he pulls on a skirt/shorts hybrid. Due to his height, he had to go over to the plus-sized section to get this. He finds it a little bit surprising that he doesn’t need a belt with this bottom wear. He pulls on the off-shoulder cropped top next, pleased by how skin-tight it feels.

“You look—”

Kei pecks Tetsuro on the cheek as a ‘thank you’, their bodies closely pressed together. He looks into Tetsuro’s mesmerising eyes, finding himself drowning in them.

“I don’t think I ever would’ve gone shopping for girly outfits without someone encouraging me to do so,” Kei pecks Tetsuro on the other cheek. “You’re a good host, Tetsuro.”

“I just want you to be as comfortable as you can be while staying here, Kei,” Tetsuro’s hand feels warm against the small on his back. “You know this.”

“So, kissing me is making me comfortable as I can be while staying with you?” he teases him, ignoring how both of Tetsuro’s hands are on his waist. “I didn’t know that.”

“I like kissing you and it seems you like kissing me as well,” faint redness splashes across Tetsuro’s cheeks. “Am I wrong?”

“You aren’t the worst kisser I know, I’ll let you know that,” he replies honestly. “I don’t—”

_‘I don’t want to kiss anyone else’?_ Kei scoffs at himself inside his head. _I’ll be leaving when the third summer I experience in Canada comes. There’s nothing I can do once I move back to Japan, and live an ordinary life of a Japanese adult once I get hired somewhere. Why am I chained by these limits?_

“Kei, why are you…” Tetsuro halts once he sees the complex emotion Kei must be displaying. He leans forward to kiss his homestay host so his face can be unseen.

_I don’t… know how I can feel this deeply connected to one person when I spent two weeks without trying to talk to him… I tried to run away but since the Pride Parade… I know I felt something _with_ him…_ Kei acknowledges, tickling Tetsuro between his lips to pry them open, and it doesn’t take much for him to accomplish that.

He didn’t mean to start a make-out session, but it happened regardless, so he keeps kissing Tetsuro, hooping his kisses can do the talking he can’t word properly. He moans as the other’s hands roam his naked skin, and they’re quick to remove Kei’s cropped top, making Kei make an embarrassingly loud moan. He lets Tetsuro steer them towards the sofa in the living room, claiming his seat on Tetsuro’s lap as they continue to kiss. His head starts to feel light, but it’s not from lack of oxygen; rather, it’s from pleasure.

“We can stop anytime you feel like it,” Tetsuro parts their lips to alert him. “I don’t want to push you into doing something you might regret.”

“I’m not going to regret kissing you. What makes you think I’ll regret going further than a kiss?” Kei asks, tracing shapeless figures on the other’s stomach over the shirt. He gets rid of it to prove his point. “I’ve trusted you with my sexuality. I’m comfortable enough to let you know my gender and express myself around you. Have I not made it crystal clear how comfortable I am around you?”

Kei almost forgets how to breathe when Tetsuro reclaims his lips. The kiss is wild and reckless, like he’s famished and he’s the only available meal near the boy. He tries to kiss back with matching passion, letting out a soft moan when he feels Tetsuro’s tongue spiking against his with so much force. It’s like his tongue is being tickled, but he’s getting turned on instead of trying to fend off his ‘attacker’.

Before long, Kei can his dick hardening from the fierce kiss he’s sharing with Tetsuro. He can’t stop moaning either from how sensual this all feels. He wants their clothes off, and he indicates that by tugging at Tetsuro’s shirt urgently.

“You’re very needy,” Tetsuro chuckles, undressing both of them. “You’re quite a sight, Kei-chan.”

“You’re the one to say,” Kei’s mouth waters at the sight of a naked Kuroo Tetsuro. “You said you played sports in high school?”

“Volleyball, yeah,” Tetsuro lines their dicks together and starts stroking, the sensation foreign. “We don’t have to go all the way today.”

Kei doesn’t know how to respond when he’s overwhelmed by pleasure. He reaches his climax embarrassingly fast. He tries to make it up by jerking Tetsuro off, pleased by the low grunts he makes. He decides to tease the other by lapping up at the release when he reaches his high.

“That’s a sight too dangerous for me,” Tetsuro rasps. “Wanna shower together?”

///

Kei should’ve realised what ‘showering together’ meant after such an event. Tetsuro asks for permission before sliding a wet finger in, the feeling foreign but not as hurting as he’s initially anticipated. The discomfort melts away when Tetsuro finds his prostate, and it’s game over not long after that.

“Don’t really finger yourself?” Tetsuro asks as they dry themselves. “Hey!”

“That was well-deserved,” Kei validates the reason why he slapped Tetsuro’s yummy bicep. “Do you go around asking everyone how they masturbate?”

“I think I can ask my partner that question,” the other replies simply, then seems to have realised what he just said. “I mean—”

“I’m okay being called your ‘partner’,” Kei giggles, dropping the towel into the laundry basket. “Let’s cuddle, yeah?”

///

Kei is sure Tetsuro’s parents noticed the dynamics between him and Tetsuro by now. They don’t ask anything, thankfully, but they share knowing looks when they think he isn’t looking.

“That’s a cute top you got there, Kei,” Mrs. Kuroo compliments his cropped top that has a simple ‘xo’ written on it.

“Thank you…” he replies, still getting used to being in touch with his feminine side. “Don’t you…”

“It’s not in my place to tell you what you can and cannot wear, Kei,” she states. “I’ve seen Tetsuro’s friends wearing wilder things.”

Kei chooses not to ask what these ‘wilder things’ are.

Tetsuro comes downstairs for breakfast not long after, enjoying the Saturday morning—no classes. He waves lazily before picking up a waffle, then munches on it without putting anything on it.

They both finish breakfast before returning to their shared bedroom. He pecks Tetsuro on the lips, tasting the burnt bits from his action.

“I thought we could go on a date…” Tetsuro starts. “Do couple-y things…”

“I don’t know much about where to go here, Tetsu-chan,” Kei teases his boyfriend. _That has a nice ring to it_. “Do tell me where _you_ think is ideal.”

“We could do the classic ‘watch movies together’ thing later today,” Tetsuro suggests. “But we’re taking my bike.”

Sitting behind Tetsuro on his bike feels weirdly sensual now that they’re dating. He hopes the helmet is doing a good job at hiding his blush. The ride is short and the movie theatre is quite packed.

They chose a romantic comedy to watch, and the movie wasn’t as bad as he thought it’d be. They head out, hand in hand, and that simple action makes him blush a little. He also notes how none of the people around him said negative thing about him wearing a cropped top.

_Maybe they think I’m a cross-dresser…_ Kei muses inside his head. _Maybe that’s for the better._

“We can have dinner here if you want,” Tetsuro offers once the movie is over. “I mean… the food sold here isn’t all that bad.”

“You’re so nervous around me, it’s kind of cute,” Kei muses, sliding their palms together before he interlocks their fingers. “I thought you’ve dated people?”

“Yeah, but not a whole lot,” his boyfriend replies. “You’re different from them.”

“Is it because I was born in Japan?” Kei leans against him, feeling oddly content to just stand in the middle of a movie theatre, deciding on their next move.

“Partially. I don’t think your status of having been born Japanese contributed to your personality though,” the other points out. “I like you the way you are, not where you were born and such.”

///

Kei decides poutine is a godsend. He can’t describe why he likes the dish where fries are drowning in gravy and melting cheese curds—it’s just _good_. They walk to the parking lot holding hands.

“Ready for another ride?” his dorky, yet still cute, boyfriend waggles his eyebrows, offering him a helmet. His double silver hoops on each ear glint from the sunlight.

Kei plops onto Tetsuro’s bed when they’re back home, surprising the owner of the said bed.

“I want to cuddle,” he explains quietly. “Please?”

“How can I say ‘no’ when you look so cute?” his boyfriend chuckles, crawling onto the bed and getting comfortable.

Kei lies there listening to Tetsuro’s heartbeats until he can hear his own heartbeats beating in sync with his boyfriend’s. Before he can make a comment, sleep claims him. “I think I…” is the last thing Kei hears before dreamless sleep takes him down completely.

///

Kei wakes up on his birthday with someone kissing him all over his face. He groans low, trying to push his attacker away. His attacker makes a cute grunting noise, kissing him on the lips.

“Happy birthday, Kei-chan,” Tetsuro whispers against his lips.

“Ah,” Kei lets his boyfriend kiss him one more time before opening his eyes. “Don’t we both have classes today?”

“Do you actually go to classes on your birthday?” Tetsuro feigns being shocked. “I know you only have one class today anyways.”

Kei goes downstairs to find a small pile of extra crispy looking waffles with diced strawberries on the side. He also notices a fresh can of whipped cream.

“I noticed how you seem to have a special love for strawberries,” Tetsuro scratches at the back of his head. “C’mon, dig in!”

Kei giggles, something he’s gotten used to do near his boyfriend when he’s relaxed enough, and suppresses a snide remark when Tetsuro pulls a chair out for him.

“Such a gentleman you are, Tetsu-chan,” Kei wonders if he shouldn’t have called Tetsuro ‘Tetsu-chan’, but the blush blossoming across his boyfriend’s face confirms it was more than okay to do so.

“I’m always a nice person,” Tetsuro leans down to kiss him on the cheek. “I may have mistimed with the machine. Sorry if it seems a bit… burnt…”

“It tastes fine,” Kei assures his boyfriend after taking a bite. “It’s the thought that counts.”

Kei knows that Tetsuro doesn’t have a class today, but his boyfriend goes to the campus with him regardless. As his stubborn boyfriend pointed out, it was only one class, so he’s less worried about the other dying of boredom as he goes through his lecture.

When he goes to the collective room inside the student union building, he finds himself in a rather unpredicted situation.

“Ah, so your partner returns,” Lex, Kei thinks that’s the asshole he caught kissing _his_ boyfriend. “Guess he was a bit like me.”

“What?” Kei didn’t realise he put on a slight V-neck cropped top for today, the greyish-yellow matched by the stark blackness of his skinny jeans. “Don’t tell me you’re—”

“I mean, he’s bisexual, isn’t he?” Lex purrs his words out. “He sort of has a type he goes after. Those who embrace both masculinity and femininity.”

Kei almost punched Lex in the face when Tetsuro finally manages to shove them off. He doesn’t look all too happy with this situation either.

“Kei-chan!” his boyfriend rasps, like he needs water—or frightened. “They—”

“—are a bastard I’m not gonna waste my time on,” Kei grabs the lapels on Tetsuro’s shirt and kisses him roughly for a moment or two. “Remember _I’m_ the only one who can make your heart race like this, Tetsu-chan.” He adds, brushing his palm over _his_ Tetsuro’s wildly beating heart.

///

“I hope that didn’t ruin your birthday,” Tetsuro apologises as they re-enter their bedroom. “I didn’t… I didn’t think I’d ever run into him there since we don’t talk to each other anymore. We used to tell each other our schedule so we can… meet up there.”

“You’re _mine_, Kuroo Tetsuro, and don’t you ever forget that,”_ even though I’m afraid of what might happen once I go back to Japan. We can’t meet up often after that._

Kei kisses Tetsuro hard, wanting to get rid of the taste of insecurity. His boyfriend eagerly reciprocates, wrapping one of his legs around his own waist. He gets the hint and start grinding their hips together, the friction causing him to harden fully within minutes. He bites into Tetsuro’s shoulder, suckling hard to create a mark.

He looks up into his boyfriend’s eyes, finding admiration and love shining in them. The love part scares Kei, quite frankly, and he wonders for the first time what he’d call this feeling that’s been swelling up inside him for last few weeks he’s been with Tetsuro.

_Is this what they call love?_ he asks to nobody in particular as he resumes their kiss._ It makes me feel joyful and fearful at the same time… like losing him is the biggest fear I’ll ever have…_

“A warning would be nice!” he hisses when his boyfriend sweeps him off his feet—literally, by carrying him bridal-style from the door frame to his bed. “This isn’t romantic; I declare it so.”

“Well, a princess needs to be carried in such manner on his birthday,” Tetsuro excuse himself, straddling Kei’s hips after gently dropping the latter onto the mattress.

Kei moans into their kiss, savouring the feeling of his boyfriend’s lips against his, warmth seeping from the other’s hands into his bared back. He’s gotten used to wearing femme clothes without feeling awkward, and he feels more beautiful in them whenever Tetsuro compliments him in them.

They break their kiss long enough to get rid of their tops and Kei looks at that black metal bar going through Tetsuro’s left nipple. He gives it a small lick, earning a pleasured sound from him. Grinning, he flicks the bar, then tugs at it lightly between his teeth.

“You’re too good at this,” Tetsuro complains.

“Shush, it’s my birthday, meaning I get to do whatever the hell I want to,” he replies, kissing his boyfriend’s nose. “Gosh, I’m wearing one of the lace panties I got the other day and your clothed dick feels so nice when we rub off, do you know that? I feel like I might cream myself.”

“Would you? Does the friction feel _that_ good?” Tetsuro grins slyly.

Kei can feel his cheeks heating up when his leggings are pulled down to reveal his thong-clad ass. He wonders for a brief time if his boyfriend likes the way his cock-tip is peeking out of his thong from being so damn hard; the answering ass-squeezing says more than words.

“You’re just too good to be true,” Tetsuro’s words have a nice little rasp to it, and Kei isn’t embarrassed by the moan he lets out. “Why, are you turned on just from listening to my voice changing from how good _you_ look, Kei?”

“Why don’t you just save the words for later? You can talk after—”

Tetsuro is _too_ good at following orders from the birthday person, it seems, as he makes their lips collide together in a mess of tongues and lots of moans intermingling with soft grunts accompanying his action. Kei shivers when something his boyfriend does with his tongue—something that he quite wants the other to do again. Tetsuro seems to get the point, finding that spot underneath Kei’s tongue and rubbing his tongue-tip against it.

_Who’d have thought that was one of my sweet spots?_ Kei manages to think through immense pleasure he feels.

“I know what you said, but you look so fucking cute like this, Kei-chan,” Tetsuro purrs, giving special attention to Kei’s nipple and looking up between licks. “I don’t want you to show this side of you to _anyone else_.”

“You’ll be the first, and the last,” he replies honestly. He’s only eighteen, but the thought he might find someone else he trusts emotionally _and_ physically later in life sickens him. “But don’t be so conceited.”

Kei moans at the damned tongue-flick Tetsuro has proven to love doing to his sensitive areas his aforementioned boyfriend does. He thinks his back arched as well, but he’s not admitting it out loud.

“I like it when you moan, I’ll have you know that,” Tetsuro hums, lips trailing down to his waist.

Having someone between his legs, Kei never expected it to feel_ this_ erotic. He wonders if it’s due to the fact that he loves his boyfriend and there’s that mutual, unbreakable bond between the two of them. His thong gets pulled down hastily with his teeth, and the deep stare Tetsuro gives him with his once-over sends chills down his spine. His fingers feel gentle as they stretch Kei out, making him whine and whimper.

“Last chance,” Tetsuro warns, face-to-face as his tip prods at Kei’s hole, his cock now covered by a condom.

“I want to go all the way with you, idiot,” Kei replies honestly.

Kei was expecting it to hurt, but it’s more of a sensation of discomfort than being in pain as Tetsuro pushes in. He gasps, unable to keep it from being released. His boyfriend tries to pull back out, but he wraps his legs around the other’s waist.

“Don’t; I meant it when I said I want this,” Kei hisses, nipping at Tetsuro’s earlobe.

“I don’t think it’s possible for me to stop if you’re going to be a teasing vixen like this,” his boyfriend rasps, a sound Kei wants to engrave to his very core of being.

The discomfort dissolves after a while, only to return when his boyfriend tries to pull out, this time to start moving. His hitched breath must have been a dead giveaway, making him halt until Kei nods to let the other know it’s okay to move. His breathing gets rugged as his boyfriend rocks into him at a slow pace, hitting his prostate every few strokes—each time extorting a soft moan from him. It doesn’t take long for his boyfriend to learn how to reach his prostate, and every time he does, Kei’s moans get louder. He gets impatient, too, wrapping his arms around Tetsuro’s neck to bring their faces closer, close to the point there’s only a kiss’ width apart between their lips. He takes the initiative and kisses his boyfriend with everything he feels that he can name—excitement, joy, being accepted, and mostly, love.

“I can’t—”

“Then come with me,” Kei purrs his words out. “Please?”

“You’re my favourite kink, I swear—”

Tetsuro’s low grunt tells him his boyfriend came, and that one deep stroke triggers his own release, enveloping him with ecstasy he’s never felt before.

_“_I love you,” Tetsuro’s words are barely audible, spoken like a prayer from one’s last breath.

“I love you too_, _Tetsu-chan…” Kei says it back, groaning when his boyfriend pulls out slowly. He watches the ungraceful movements as Tetsuro ties the condom and throws it into the trash can. “Now, I demand you cuddle me until I regain feelings in my legs.”

“How can I say ‘no’ to the birthday person?”

///

Kei wakes up around the time Tetsuro does, and they agree to have dinner at the nearest New York Fries for poutine. He gets dressed in black leggings with mesh parts and a black tank top (he may have adopted his boyfriend’s outfit style of ‘all-black everyday’), earning a small ‘heh’ from Tetsuro. He still finds poutine one of the best things on Earth, ordering the new addition to NYF’s menu, all the while Tetsuro holds his hand.

“You have gravy on your cheek,” he points out as his boyfriend basically inhales the food.

“Hm?” Tetsuro looks up, a cute expression on his handsome face.

Using his tall height to full advantage, Kei leans over the table and licks the gravy off his boyfriend’s face. He hums when Tetsuro cups the back of his neck, signalling him to stay in that position for a quick peck.

“Thank you,” Kei blushes despite himself. “Loving that variation of poutine?”

“Pulled pork belongs on poutine,” Kei giggles, feeling at ease that he can show this side to his boyfriend.

After dinner, they return home to be greeted by Tetsuro’s parents. They wish for Kei to have had a wonderful birthday. He thanks them and go to their shared bedroom.

“Your parents are too nice to me,” Kei muses. “I’m dating their son, after all.”

“They trust you, I guess,” Tetsuro nuzzles his nose into his neck. “Happy birthday, Kei-chan…”

///

The Douglas College Pride Collective hosts an event on National Coming Out Day in October. Kei goes there with Tetsuro, curious what would happen. The collective rep explains what it’s about, and shares their coming out experience. They also say that no one is obliged to share their story either.

“My tongue was halfway down my then-boyfriend’s throat when my mom walked into my room,” Tetsuro confesses/shares with the group. “Thankfully, she was understanding and didn’t go all crazy with how a young man should court a young woman for a ‘normal life’.”

_I never had to come out to anyone, but hearing others’ stories makes me feel a bit more at ease with my sexuality and gender,_ Kei thinks to himself.

“Hi, what did you say your name was earlier?” the voice startles him after the storytelling time. “Sorry! Didn’t mean to spook you! My name’s Jay, they/them pronouns.”

“Kei, he/him is fine.”

“Are you an exchange student?” Jay asks.

“No, international, and—”

“Jay, don’t scare my partner like that,” Tetsuro comes to the ‘rescue’. “He’s still not… completely at ease with LGBTQ+ stuff.”

“He’s so cute! Tall as fuck, but still cute! Where’d you even find him?” Jay doesn’t give much time for Kei to think properly.

“Forgive my friend, they’re a bit of an airhead,” Tetsuro reaches for his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. “Jay Schmitt. The craziest bastard you’ll ever meet, I can guarantee you that.”

“Don’t be mean, Tetsuro!” Jay actually pouts like a child who got rejected of a treat. “Lemme make a new friend!”

“Like I said, a little crazy, but they don’t bite,” Tetsuro teases his friend. “Good to see you’re still up to no good.”

“Hey, I’m not here trying to steal your cutie over here,” Jay huffs. “That’s my definition of doing ‘not so’ good things.”

“Jay—”

“Where’d you take him shopping? His cropped top is cute,” Kei decides he likes Jay, even when they are a little bit overbearing.

///

After what felt like an interrogation, Kei is released from Jay. He follows Tetsuro outside, wondering why he decided to come out here.

“Just needed some fresh air,” his boyfriend reassures him. “I think you do as well.”

“Your friend was… interesting,” Kei stretches his arms.

“Everyone at the Pride Collective is unique in their own terms,” Tetsuro pulls an arm around him. “I guess you can say we have our own colour.”

“Not the worst analogy,” Kei rests his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, letting out a sigh. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Everything you’ve done for me so far,” he angles his head in such way so their noses can brush for a so-called ‘nose kiss’. “You got me out of my closet, for one.”

“I shouldn’t have done it, if I were to be frank. I didn’t know if you were open about it,” his boyfriend’s lips tickle his own as he speaks in this angle. “Did you…?”

“Tell someone? I told Yamaguchi, and he was okay with it. He was a little curious if I preferred male over females though.”

“So, you’re saying that not a whole lot of people know about the gender you identify as?” Tetsuro whispers.

“I didn’t know it was possible—look at me, a giant whose height is over 190cm, wishes to dress like a girl? Such anomaly would be weeded out and be replaced as the society’s norm,” Kei sighs. “Which is why I’m glad you did what you did. Make me comfortable in my own skin and whatnot.”

Kei straightens his posture and cups Tetsuro’s face, bringing it closer to his for a loving kiss. His boyfriend obliges, kissing him back until they’re breathing raggedly.

“I love you,” Tetsuro repeats the sentiment from when they made love on Kei’s birthday. “I love you, and it scares me.”

“I love you too,” Kei plays with the strings on Tetsuro’s hoodie. “Are you scared because I’ll return to Japan?”

“I guess that was a dead giveaway,” Tetsuro sighs. “That can wait, all the worrying about how we’ll continue our relationship once you’re back home.”

///

The rest of October goes by fast. He’s keeping his grades high even though he has the disadvantage of not being a native English speaker. He just thought of it as the same stuff he’d learn back home, only in English, thus making the principles of things like science easier to learn.

“Are you going to do something for Tetsuro’s birthday, Kei?” Mrs. Kuroo asks him when he wakes up before Tetsuro, down for something to eat. “Don’t worry, neither my husband nor I am against you dating our son.”

“Kuroo-san, I—” Kei catches himself before blurting out what he really wished to say and changes it to something else. “I’m not sure what he’d like.”

“He’s a simple boy,” Mrs. Kuroo chuckles. “Whatever you get for him, he’ll love it.”

On the second Friday of November, Kei seeks Jay out at the Collective Lounge. He asks them to help him with something he can do for Tetsuro.

“Ah, young love,” Jay grins. “I mean, your idea is just fine, so go with it!”

“You think so?”

///

As expected, Tetsuro is still asleep when Kei wakes up from his boyfriend’s snoring. He rolls his eyes at his sleeping beauty, scooting closer. He might have been happy his boyfriend wanted to sleep in the same bed, but now he sort of regrets it if he can’t sleep for long. He readies himself for his boyfriend’s birthday present Part One regardless.

“Tetsu-chan?” he whispers, not sure if his boyfriend would wake up from that.

Kei peels their blankets off completely and reaches for Tetsuro’s cock, palming it over the stupid boxers he wore to bed. He rubs his thumb over the bubbling slit, loving the sound his boyfriend produces. He replaces his thumb with his tongue, the tip of it delving slightly into the slit; the resulting moan is just the best he can hope for on his boyfriend’s birthday. Gaining confidence, he takes Tetsuro’s cock into his mouth, letting out a few moans of his own from how hard his birthday boy is right now. Just as he tries to move, a pair of hands keeps his head down, and that’s when Kei figures everything out.

“Morning, princess,” it could be the situation, but Tetsuro’s morning voice sounds rougher than the usual. “Since it’s my birthday, can I fuck your pretty face?”

The tone isn’t something Kei is used to, but he’s turned on nonetheless. He manages to nod, and with that, Tetsuro starts to rock his hips up. Kei moans and mewls, having his mouth occupied in such way turning him on. His hand reaches for his lace-clad hole, but Tetsuro stops him.

“It’s my birthday, meaning I get to act like I own you, yeah?”

The suggestion sounds too sexy for Kei to refuse, so he nods again.

“Are you sure, Kei? You don’t have to feel like—”

Kei swallows around Tetsuro, hoping that’d convey the message well.

“Fuck, you look so cute and—” Kei accidentally interrupts Tetsuro from saying the rest of his sentence by swallowing again. “This is too unfair. Waking me up with a blow though… how’d you guess I might like it?”

Kei wanted to roll his eyes, but Tetsuro finally comes back to the Earth plane and starts moving his hips again, making Kei unable to think. Before long, Tetsuro releases inside his mouth with the sexiest grunt he’s ever heard his boyfriend make.

“You don’t have to swallow—” Kei blinks when Tetsuro stops suddenly in favour of wiping a drop of his own cum off the former’s face. “Unless you want to…?”

Kei swallows, maintaining his eye-contact with his boyfriend.

“Now _that’s_ gotta be the hottest thing I ever saw in my life,” Tetsuro sits upright, or halfway through anyways, bracing his weight on his arms. “Was that for my birthday?”

“Wearing lacy lingerie was for your birthday, no kidding,” Kei blurts out.

Tetsuro finally realises that Kei’s wearing a black bralette that matches his lace thong, and a pair of thigh-highs. His birthday boy just stares at him open-mouthed.

“When did you even get that?” Tetsuro rolls his thumb against Kei’s lace-clad nipple. “Does it feel good, Kei-chan?”

“When I got is—oh_ fuck_,” Kei usually anticipates things, but his boyfriend is using the lace to his full advantage, and he did not see that coming.

“Can I unwrap my present now, Kei-chan?” Tetsuro purrs his words out, each of them dripping with sexual promises.

Kei nods, and he moans again when Tetsuro’s tongue laps at his nipple through the lace, the friction better than he initially thought it would. He gets to his full hardness way too quick for his liking, but Tetsuro seems to like it, delving one finger inside him.

“You already fingered yourself?”

“Last night, but it’d be nice if I felt you—”

“If you’re still okay with me ‘owning’ you for the night, that means you only speak when I allow you to,” his boyfriend snarls, a sexy view to Kei. “Don’t say anything apart from ‘yes’ or ‘no’. Got it?”

Kei nods.

“Are you okay with this?”

“Yes,” Kei wishes his boyfriend would get the idea he’s _really_ turned on by this little play.

“Then ride me like a good princess,” the word ‘princess’ sounds extra sexy, and he blames it on the different atmosphere between them.

Kei nods as he gets to the position, feeling like his entire body is aflame from this. He lines his boyfriend’s re-hardened cock to his hole and sinks down, mewling a little from the initial pain. He can feel his boyfriend _so_ deep inside, he almost forgets to move. Once he’s used to the stretch, he creates a slow rhythm to tease Tetsuro. He moves faster as the time drags by, releasing a few moans.

“C’mon, move faster,” Tetsuro encourages.

Kei obliges, feeling his high is near. He claims his boyfriend’s lips as he lets out a breathy version of his boyfriend’s name, coming hard, and Tetsuro soon follows in the bliss.

“Fuck, that was the best ever,” Tetsuro declares. “Anything else I should know about?”

“We’re going to a fancy dinner, but before then, you get to have me,” Kei answers. “And this gift card for the Metrotown Mall.”

///

They take a shower together without touching each other, which feels like a miracle. Tetsuro _did _try, but Kei declined, saying he’s tired. Tetsuro gets dressed in his usual all-black attire, but his earrings changed to gold hoops.

“I have a question,” Tetsuro nods. “Do you like having your nipples played with?”

“Well, my piercing makes my left one more sensitive than they normally would be, why?”

“I just wasn’t sure,” Kei replies honestly. “Then again, that was stupid of me since you have it pierced, doesn’t it?”

“It’s okay to ask questions,” Tetsuro ruffles his quasi-wet hair. “I want you to know everything about me.”

“That sounds awful like a declaration of love,” Kei jokes.

“Well, I do love you,” his boyfriend rolls his eyes at him.

“I know, and I love you too,” the words taste great on his tongue as they roll out, like nothing can separate the two of them.

///

They have dinner at The Keg. Tetsuro keeps asking him if it’s really okay to have the most expensive meal off the menu, and Kei just tells him that it’s his parents money, so it doesn’t really matter. They tell their server it’s Tetsuro’s birthday and the server gives them complementary dessert for free.

“So,” Tetsuro hums. “Anything else?”

“I woke you up with a blow and then rode you, what more possibly can you be greedy for?” he teases his boyfriend.

“Mm, good point,” Tetsuro watches Kei paying for their meals. “Wanna have ice cream?”

Kei should’ve known better when his boyfriend suggested they have ice cream. They buy a tub of cotton candy flavour, and hurry back to their room so they can ‘have ice cream’.

“This feels oddly arousing,” Kei admits, hissing when another spoonful of ice cream is laid on his bared chest. “I guess you call the shots since you’re the birthday boy.”

“I wanna play just a _little_ bit, that’s all,” Tetsuro excuses himself. “You’re so responsive,” he adds as he laps at Kei’s nipple.

“It’s the hot-and-cold shit you’re doing,” Kei moans as the ice cream is licked clean. “Fuck, that feels good.”

“Are you gonna come from just this, Kei?” his boyfriend taunts. “That would be the cherry on top for my birthday, don’t you think?”

Kei just whines, breath hitching when Tetsuro places another spoonful of ice cream on the base of his cock, then proceeding to lap at it slowly. He whimpers and mewls, the hot-and-cold combination way too sexy for him to not come from it.

“My, you’re being naughty, princess… coming without permission?”

“Didn’t say I couldn’t,” he retorts, only to have Tetsuro spank his thigh. He lets out a surprised gasp, the stinging sensation oddly pleasurable.

“Don’t talk back, got it?” Tetsuro instructs.

“Yes…” he knows he can stop Tetsuro from stopping this exchange if he wished, but he doesn’t want to.

They empty the tub almost halfway through by the time Tetsuro is done licking it off of Kei’s body. They shower together, and Kei uses that as an opportunity to suck his birthday boy off. He’s learnt what his boyfriend likes by now—like a bit of tongue-flicks against the hilt before he licks his way up to the slit. Once he’s got his lips around the head, he teases the sensitive slit on Tetsuro’s cock before swallowing the entire length in his mouth. The tip hits the back of his throat, exciting him. He bobs his head until Tetsuro starts spitting out cusses, a sign he’s close.

“Fuck,” is all Tetsuro says as he comes hard in Kei’s mouth. “Best birthday ever.”

///

December comes by way too quick, and Kei soon learns Vancouver is blessed with warm winter. Back home, he’d be expecting snow by this time around, but here, it’s raining.

“Guessing you thought we’d be bombarded with blizzards?” Tetsuro claims his spot next to him on the deck patio. “Vancouver doesn’t get snow that much. I hear Edmonton is expecting at least three feet of snow by the end of the week though.”

“That’s almost a metre,” Kei thinks his boyfriend is messing with him.

“Oh, trust me, we’re very blessed on the west coast,” Tetsuro chuckles. “We’re both done with finals, yeah?”

“I can see your brain working, Tetsu-chan,” Kei giggles as their fingers find their way to each other and lace together.

“Lemme take you to Davie Village again.”

“Aw, look at you, asking for my permission this time,” Kei coos, laughing when his boyfriend starts to redden on his cheeks. “Of course we can go, babe.”

///

Kei finds the Christmas-themed décor in Davie Village cute. They managed to weave the rainbow colours into it, and he just fucking loves it.

“Wanna have some drinks?” Tetsuro asks. Kei nods, since they decided to take the Skytrain here.

Kei finds it oddly déjà vu-like that they end up in The Fountainhead. Tetsuro seems to feel that too, judging by the slight blush adoring his cheeks. They share an order of nachos, Kei himself having a glass of root beer as Tetsuro gets himself some rum mixed with coke.

“Sorry, probably not as fun since you’re only eighteen,” Tetsuro apologises, swallowing his mouthful of nachos and guacamole.

“As long as I’m spending time with you, I’m fine with it,” Kei giggles, pressing a wet kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. “That chick over there has bee staring at us since we got here.”

“Probably ‘cause you’re too cute in your clothes,” Tetsuro waves his hand down Kei’s cropped tube top and ripped black jeans clad self. “I wanna do you all the time when you’re dressed like this, you know…”

Kei calls it a night after they finish their nachos. He keeps his fingers interlocked with Tetsuro the entire way back home.

_Home_, he muses, getting onto the bus that stops near their neighbourhood. _My ‘home’ is with Kuroo Tetsuro_.

///

“Say,” Tetsuro has that scheming look on his handsome face. “How about we have New Year’s Eve sex?”

“You make it sound so serious,” Kei giggles, something he’s been doing a lot where Tetsuro is concerned. “I thought we were going for a simple New Year’s kiss?”

“Well,” his boyfriend grinds their hips together. “New Year’s sex sounds lots better.”

There’s only a bit less than an hour left, but Kei says yes to his boyfriend’s little scheme. His breath hitches as every inch of his body gets licked. He retaliates by pinching Tetsuro’s pierced nipple; the resulting moan is heavenly. He rocks his hips, silently asking for his boyfriend to go faster once two of the latter’s finger are inside him. He almost comes, but Tetsuro pulls his fingers out with that smug look on his face. Kei lets out a drawn-out moan when Tetsuro pushes in with a whispered ‘you look cute’, the words growled rather than spoken. Breaths ragged, he lets himself get lost within the pleasure only Tetsuro can give him.

“_Happy New Year!”_ he hears the distant sound from downstairs where Tetsuro’s parents are watching the programme. He releases onto his stomach, feeling his boyfriend coming inside him.

“You’d better clean me up,” he hisses at Tetsuro.

“I love you too, baby,” Tetsuro chuckles.

///

The first week of the second semester gets greeted by some snowfall. He likes the snow, but Tetsuro insists they be careful or they will slip and break their necks. He calls his boyfriend an idiot, and almost falls flat on his ass from Tetsuro’s attempt at tickling him.

“I have way too much homework for my Stats class,” Kei complains. “How’s your poem-writing going?”

“As good as it can get,” Tetsuro replies. “Who knew talking about my partner’s naked body can be this sensuous?”

“Hey, you aren’t—”

“I can stay anonymous,” Tetsuro chuckles. “Unless you _really _don’t want me to let everyone in the class know how much I wish to worship you?”

“Gimme a little sample,” Kei knows better than to pretend he’s against a poem being written about him.

“‘I met him in a crowded space  
not expecting to meet such a beauty. Now he lies  
naked before me—a masterpiece  
indeed. I cannot think of a single word  
that can embody how perfect he is to me—  
we both know how cruel  
our fates shall be in the end.’”

Kei doesn’t need to hear the second stanza. He just launches himself at Tetsuro, almost catching him off-guard and causing him to fall onto the floor of their shared room.

“Can we be a little bit more civilised here?” Tetsuro jokes, barely catching Kei. “I still have two more verses.”

“You can have that poem known as yours, I don’t mind,” Kei feels like he’s blushing; he probably is. “I just… who knew you can write?”

“That’s almost hurtful, my own partner saying I can’t write? I said I’m in Creative Writing programme,” his boyfriend uses a dramatic tone.

“You know I joke around you a lot,” Kei excuses himself.

“I’m glad you’ve grown from a guarded little baby to a less guarded little baby,” Tetsuro boops their noses together.

“I’m taller than you,” Kei points out.

“Yet you’re the one who always gets ‘held’,” Tetsuro points out, his breath tickling Kei’s lips.

Kei huffs and gets off of his boyfriend, crawling onto the bed he may have claimed as his own by now. Tetsuro joins him, spooning up to him from behind. They just lie like that, listening to each other’s breathing until they are in sync. He kisses the hand caressing his face, wondering how much he’d miss this were he to go a night without the comforts he seeks in Tetsuro’s warmth.

_I’m being pathetic,_ Kei tells himself. _And oddly enough, I’m fine with that._

_///_

On Valentine’s Day, they go on a movie date. They choose the romantic comedy they saw the trailer of before countless tv shows would resume. Kei suggests they split a large popcorn and each gets a drink. By the end of the movie, they have finished their popcorn, but not their drinks. Naturally, they head back to the car.

“Anything else for the annual overly loving day?” Kei jokes, nuzzling his head into Tetsuro’s shoulder.

“Anything you want, I want it,” Tetsuro replies, patting his head. “We can head home if you have nothing to do though.”

“Is that your way of saying you didn’t get me anything for Valentine’s Day?” he teases his boyfriend.

“Hey, I live off my parents’ allowance money, I don’t really—”

Kei claims Tetsuro’s lips so he can’t possibly say something stupider. His boyfriend follows his lead, and get more comfortable in the family Civic car.

“I’m happy just from the fact that you’re here with me,” Kei confesses. “I don’t need anything apart from your kisses and embraces.”

“Which kind of ‘embracing’ do you mean?” Tetsuro jokes, earning an elbow in his ribs area. “I’m kidding! I’m glad you came to me.”

“Me as well,” he pecks Tetsuro’s lips. “Let’s go home and celebrate all proper?”

///

Tetsuro does a fine job at getting Kei to the point of being so fucking hard within minutes of making out in their room. He claws at his boyfriend’s t-shirt, hoping that’d convey what he wants. His mesh top and matching leggings are the first to go, and he’s left being stared at in his lace panties. He can feel himself blushing all the way from his cheeks down to his nape area.

“Someone was _definitely_ anticipating something,” Tetsuro hums, tonguing at Kei’s slit on his cock through the lacy material. “Or is this just a hot wet dream?”

“Tetsu-chan, don’t be a dick,” he hisses, only to be retaliated by another lick against his slit. “Fuck, you’re so mean to me.”

“Only in bed,” his boyfriend fucking winks at him before tugging his panties down with his teeth.

Kei realises his boyfriend’s intentions once he starts his plan. The scheming bastard licks everywhere on his cock, only to pull back out when he’s trembling with need to release. He repeats this a few times until Kei is beet-red everywhere.

“Wanna come, baby?” Tetsuro’s words sound so seductive, Kei can’t help but nod eagerly. “Too bad.”

Kei moans helplessly as Tetsuro kisses him to stop him from saying anything, his hand now at Kei’s hole. He nods to let his boyfriend know he can go forth, moaning again once a finger is inside him. One becomes two agonisingly slow, and by the time it’s three, Kei’s so, _so_ close to coming.

“You feel like you’re about to come,” Tetsuro states the obvious.

“No thanks to you,” Kei retorts.

Kei’s head snaps back when he _finally_ feels Tetsuro easing inside him, the sensation more than welcome. He tries to move against Tetsuro, but he’s stopped abruptly.

“Wouldn’t it be hot if I took control of_ everything_, Kei-chan?”

A shiver rolls down Kei’s spine, and he may have mewled a bit.

“How much you can move your hips down to how much you can speak during this session?” Tetsuro’s words find their way deep, deep inside the little pool of desire inside Kei. “Would you be against that?”

“I wanna try,”_ I trust you._

“You can only speak when you’re spoken to. You only move in a way I instruct you to. Got it?” Kei nods. “Good princess,” the word somehow gets Kei to blush even more, the heat centred mostly in his dick. “Do you want me to call you that?”

“Yes,” Kei replies with all the honesty. “Please keep calling me a good princess.”

“But are you? Can you keep up with your good behaviours?”

Kei jerks his hips up when Tetsuro pulls out and replaces his cock with his fingertips to prod harshly at his prostate. He almost comes from the sheer surprising pleasure, but he manages to stave his high off. He looks at his boyfriend longingly, who keeps thrusting his fingers against his abused prostate.

“Do you want to come, baby?” Tetsuro’s words are nothing short of silken purrs.

“Please…”

Next time Kei feels Tetsuro’s fingertips reach his prostate, he welcomes that tremulous ecstasy, whispering his boyfriend’s name like a prayer. He opens his eyes once the last wave rolls off, his dick starting to hard again from how in awe Tetsuro looks.

“Your O-face just now—I didn’t know you were capable of making such erotic expression,” Tetsuro grouses, his voice half an octave lower than his usual. “Fuck, I wanna see that again.”

“You’re just horny for me,” Kei tries to sound seductive, dropping his voice by half an octave (or that’s what he thinks, he isn’t a musical genius) as he speaks. “You wanna taste me.”

“Can you blame me? You had me buy those strawberry-scented lube just for you,” Tetsuro whines, or it’s the closest to a whine Kei’s heard his boyfriend.

Kei gets ‘hushed’ by a very tempting Tetsuro, who kisses him hard to preoccupy their mouths. He just hums against the familiar warmth, his dick already half-hard from anticipation. Soon enough, he’s on his side, one leg slung around Tetsuro’s hips. He whimpers at the cold-slick sensation of his boyfriend’s lubed-up cock, only to be relieved from the stretch. He wiggles a bit, wanting to see Tetsuro’s reaction. It’s grander than he expected, a punishing _smack!_ on his butt. He decides to play obedience and moans each time his boyfriend strokes his prostate. Next time he comes, Tetsuro does as well.

“Do I get a ‘good princess award’ for tonight?” Kei hums, blissful from Tetsuro’s touches.

“Maybe.”

And Kei drifts into sleep, the last thing he heard being the rhythm of Tetsuro’s calm breaths.

///

April means exam weeks, so unlike from start of the year back in Japan. The first two weeks, it’s the end of the semester, so some professors are lenient with due dates, as long as they get inside the ‘grading box’ before the official end of the semester date. The ones with exams, two courses for Kei, he has to be back in the campus for those, three hours max for each. After both of them are done with exams, Tetsuro takes Kei back to The Fountainhead for a rendezvous with Jay.

“Hi, Kei!” Jay sounds energetic like the last time they met each other at the National Coming Out Day event. “Tetsuro, you sly bitch, you need to let me see your adorable partner a bit more! You know what they say…”

“‘Keep a bitch away, keep your loved one close’?” Tetsuro jokes, accepting the ‘bro-hug’ from them. “Well, it’s nice to see your unfriendly face,” Jay huffs. “So, how has it been? Getting closer?”

“Well…”

Kei senses something weird right then. It’s like Tetsuro suddenly learnt how to be embarrassed. He nudges at his boyfriend to say something, garnering a quick apology.

“You just caught me off-guard,” Tetsuro excuses himself. “But I’d like to make a toast to our health! Who knows what this summer will bring us?”

“It’s my second one here, and I still cannot drink legally,” Kei huffs. “I have to wait until the end of September.”

“Here’s to having Kei get a drink next time we meet up then!” Jay jokes, joining to clank their glasses together. Kei sips at his coke silently, watching Tetsuro’s eyes shift from nervous to being at ease.

///

May and June flies by. Kei manages to almost forget about that weird atmosphere with Tetsuro at the little meet up with Jay until today. He walked in on Tetsuro getting dressed, and his boyfriend was fussy about it. He apologises, thinking he saw some kind of small object in his boyfriend’s hand.

“July 1st is Canada Day,” Tetsuro starts, lacing their fingers together on his drive to Fort Langley. “That’s why you must go to my all-time favourite café.”

“Why haven’t we gone there already when we live so close to it?” Kei giggles, thankful that his boyfriend is lenient with his barbed attitude at times.

“To bring you there on special occasions! Well, I wanted to go there for your 19th birthday, but their summer hours would be over by then, so Canada Day it is,” Tetsuro explains, passing a few cars with ease.

By the time they arrive at the Wendel’s Book Café, it’s quarter past noon. They barely manage to find a table for the two of them. Kei’s thankful he no longer stutters when he orders in English, and he’s quite surprised by the cinnamon stick put in his hot apple cider.

“It’s for the flavour,” Tetsuro explains. “Adds to it.”

The apple cinnamon cider tastes like boiled apple juice to an extent. He likes it, and he waits for the food, listening to all the conversations around him. He gets snapped out of it when Tetsuro calls his name.

“Do you want to go on a road trip? My parents are letting me use the Civic to go all the way to Okanagan Valley…” Tetsuro sounds rather shy about the matter. “We can go whenever you want to, or _not_ go, if that’s your style.”

“Road trip to a Valley?” the word tastes funny in Kei’s mouth. “Oh, is that where they have the ice wine and stuff?”

“Yes, I see you’ve read the pamphlets,” Tetsuro lowers his voice for the sake of the people at the café. “Since you’re gonna be underage, we can’t take the wine route, but rather, we’re going to the lake.”

“A lake?”

///

Kei said ‘yes’ to the road trip out of curiosity. On the last week of August, he packs all his ‘sportive’ clothes and a few pairs of shoes to match the event, and get into the Civic with Tetsuro. They turn the navigation on and drive for six long hours before reaching their destination.

“So, on top of road tripping, we’re camping as well?” Kei grunts, not liking this idea at all.

“C’mon, don’t be such a city boy!” Tetsuro unloads their suitcases and goes to their lot, the tent already set up. He notes that the ceiling can be ‘opened’ to look at the stars.

They had ramen for dinner since none of them cooked in the wild before, or more precisely, on an elevated ground. By the time sun set and the moon rose, stars have dusted the sky beautifully. Tetsuro tried to teach Kei about the constellations, but he’s distracted by how dark his boyfriend’s lips seem under the moonlight.

“Are you listening to me?” Tetsuro chuckles.

“Maybe,” Kei connects a few stars together to create the Big Dipper. “That one’s a classic.”

“That’s a bummer,” Tetsuro huffs childishly.

“If I ever name a star, I’ll name it after you, Kuroo Tetsuro,” Kei swears solemnly. “I promise.”

“You’re so romantic,” his boyfriend shifts his grasp, left hand holding left, bringing Kei’s knuckles to Tetsuro’s lips. “I love you, Tsukishima Kei.”

“I love you too, Kuroo Tetsuro.”

Kei never thought he’d be the one for nature, outdoors sex, but here he is, doing exactly that. He moans from how sensitive his skin is for Tetsuro, _burning_ for his boyfriend’s lips. Tetsuro is using his left hand to restrain Kei’s arms, and by the time he’s ready, he sees something in Tetsuro’s eyes that excite him—glaring, wild lust.

There’s no finesse in their lovemaking, just lots of hitched mewls and growls in responses. Kei comes undone the hardest he ever has, and he can tell the same for Tetsuro.

And if they skinny dipped in the lake, no one has to know.

///

On the third day of camping, they borrow a kayak and row it around the deeper edges of the lake. They got dressed into their swimming shorts, which ended up with Kei on the knees, fingering himself as Tetsuro fucked his mouth. Swallowing Tetsuro’s load as his boyfriend was still feeling the bliss, eyes locked, was probably the sexiest thing he’ll ever do during this road trip.

“Your strokes are weak, Kei-chan,” Tetsuro teases him. “And nowhere close to my timing. You never stroked with an oar before?”

“I was brought up in a city-town hybrid that wasn’t really close to a lake,” Kei huffs. “Can we return to the tent and make out?”

“As you wish.”

Kei hums as he cards his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, feeling content. He hears the faint purr-like sound, something Tetsuro does whenever his hair is being played with. He finds it cute, and keeps patting his boyfriend’s hair.

“Do you dream about forever?” Tetsuro asks out of nowhere.

“I used to think that I was better alone,” Kei answers truthfully. “Now, I found you.”

“What do you mean by that?” Tetsuro’s ‘question mark face’ is adorable in Kei’s smitten eyes.

“It means,” the fact that Tetsuro’s head is on his lap makes their kissing angle a bit awkward. “I found someone to spend forever with, silly.”

Their lips mould together like they’re one, the kiss feeling like a seal on some kind of an envelope. He pulls away, cupping his boyfriend’s flushed cheeks.

“The fact that I love you will never change, Kuroo Tetsuro.”

///

The next Pride Parade Kei experiences with Tetsuro, he’s a _part of it_. He thanked the DSU Pride Collective for the opportunity. He had his face painted for the genderfluid flag, his lips purple and blue for the measure.

By now, Kei’s gotten used to wearing femme clothes any time he wishes to. He has a pansexual flag draped around him, his outfit otherwise consisting of all-black clothes (black cropped top that was designed to show ‘underboob’ but Kei doesn’t have one, so; and black short-shorts that bare most of his legs) to match his boyfriend. His boyfriend, speaking of whom, has the bisexual flag draped around his black t-shirt and black cargos outfit.

“Aren’t you glad I’m not wearing high-heels?” Kei giggles at the mention of his own near-flat heels. “C’mon, I’m taller than you!”

“Don’t rub it in, Kei-chan,” Tetsuro huffs. “You’re probably the tallest in the collective.”

The march is around two hours long. Kei’s glad his heels are very low, less than an inch, so the walking in them was very comfortable. He knew he was photographed by some newspaper, which he doesn’t really care about. What he cares about is the fact that he’s here _with Tetsuro_.

_And next year when Pride Weekend comes back around,_ Kei notes silently._ I won’t be here anymore._

Kei buys a popsicle from a vendor as soon as the march is over, excusing himself to collect himself. When Tetsuro finds him, his tears gather even more in the corners of his eyes.

“Don’t,” Tetsuro kisses his tears away. “Don’t think about the future.”

“Why is it that every future I think of, it has you as a bystander?” he finally voices his worries. “I want to stay here, but—”

The kiss is hot and stimulating despite the fact that they’re midst of a crowd. It does the job of distracting Kei from his thoughts. He sighs against Tetsuro’s lips, knowing when to stop.

“You said it yourself, Kei,” Tetsuro starts. “That the fact you love me won’t ever change.”

“But the distance—”

“Distance doesn’t mean shit when it comes to love,” Tetsuro has a fiery look in his hazel eyes, it’s kind of hot. “Believe in us as much as I do…”

“I do, and I will,” Kei giggles when his boyfriend nuzzles their noses together. “Thank you.”

///

They end up in the English Bay, and shed their shoes and shirts to play in the water. The water is cool like a sudden frost in August, and that alone is good enough for Kei to think negative stuff about his relationship with Tetsuro. He gets heavily splashed by him anyways, almost breathing water through his nose.

“Shit!” Tetsuro gets close, and Kei uses that opportunity to dunk his boyfriend underwater. He gets a lot of bubbles in response to his cheap trick, but he did it fair and square, so. “I was being a good boyfriend!”

“And I was being a good opponent,” he clicks his tongue. “What next?”

Kei hums at the familiar sight of The Fountainhead. He holds Tetsuro’s hand as they walk in, soon greeted by Tetsuro’s friends.

“Jay!” by now, Kei feels comfortable around Jay. All it took was some time. He does spot another friend of Tetsuro’s, the one he’s met the first time he was here.

“I’m Niko, in case you forgot my name. He/him is just fine,” Niko reintroduces himself. “Tetsuro sure is something, eh?”

“Huh?” Tetsuro turns his head at the sound of his name. “Niko, you sly bastard, what are you planning?”

“I’m not planning anything,” Niko throws his hands up in the air. “I just remembered my high school boyfriend.”

“Hm?”

“Oikawa Tooru,” Niko goes on. “He was born in Japan—somewhere in the Miyagi Prefecture—and he was quite a charmer. He got a new boyfriend when he was in Toronto for a bit, _after_ we broke up and decided to remain friends, of course, and moved in together here.”

“I’m not following,” Tetsuro makes a cute confused face.

“I’m saying,” Niko points at Kei. “_You_ can get yourself a Permanent Residence card.”


	2. Second Fall/Winter & Third Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei starts his internship in July. He finds Tetsuro waiting for him in the living room, grinning from ear to ear.
> 
> Or,  
a random two-sentence summary to not give _too_ away from the summary section.

The second year at Douglas College starts when Kei is unsure about getting the PR card. Tetsuro thinks that’s a good idea, since Kei’s been living in Canada for a year now, he needs to be here for another year, out of five consecutive years. By the time he’s gotten himself together, it’s his birthday.

(His parents said they’re happy as long as he’s happy, and let him get a work visa in the meanwhile.)

“What am I getting this year?” Kei jokes, awoken by his boyfriend’s good morning kiss.

“I…” Tetsuro’s hair is the one he’s used to seeing, as unruly as ever, but his amber eyes seem unsure. “Let’s go get brunch together.”

Kei almost drops his phone when he sees what his boyfriend’s been up to.

A small café has been transformed into one he might find back in Japan, and he can even find the Neko doll that is supposed to represent ‘good luck’. He turns around to hug Tetsuro, bombarding him with kisses.

“I feel underdressed,” he confesses, waving his hands wildly at his black longline cardigan over a simple black tank and white shorts. “I—”

Kei bursts into tears when Tetsuro pulls a box out and shows him a rose gold ring that has the word ‘forever’ written on the inside. He doesn’t have to check on Tetsuro to see a matching ‘always’ on the other ring in another box.

“Tsukishima Kei,” Tetsuro sounds solemn and serious, something that Kei’s never heard or seen. “The first day I met you, I basically kidnapped you to Davie Village. I may have been the trigger you needed to realise you are a wonderfully genderfluid person. We experienced things together—felt them engraved into our memories. We are young, but the past year and a bit felt like I met The One. Since we’re so young, I got ourselves promise rings. Will you take my promise of forever?”

“And always,” Kei replies, noticing Tetsuro pulling out the second box to hand him the stuff.

The rose gold rings glisten from the morning sun as they seal their promise with a kiss.

///

Around Christmas time, Kei gets the good news.

“You got your work visa?” Tetsuro lifts him up and spins him around.

“I’m getting dizzy, put me down!” Kei giggles, greeted by a shower of kisses everywhere on his face. “Gosh, you make me sound like I hit the jackpot.”

“_I’m_ the one who hit the jackpot,” Tetsuro gingerly takes Kei’s hand and kisses the ring there. “I promised you a life together, and it shall happen where you are at ease with your true self.”

“My true self was born to love you,” Kei nuzzles their noses together once he’s put down. “There’s no one else in my life I’d keep forever within my grasp.”

“Do your parents know about your arrangement?” his boyfriend asks.

“Yes, and they’re happy I found my place in this world,” Kei sighs. “They already knew I was pansexual; they’re just trying to wrap their heads around this ‘genderfluid’ thing.”

“I’m glad.”

Both Kuroo-san are happy for him. They also said they have no problem with Kei staying with them until Tetsuro decides to move out. Kei thanks them both throughout dinner time. By the time of desserts, he’s pleasantly buzzed from the celebratory champagne.

“Kei?” Tetsuro sounds tentative as they reach their bed. He cocks his head to the side at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice. “I’m so glad your family chose mine as your host.”

“I’m glad you pulled me out of the shell I was living in,” Kei giggles, booping his boyfriend’s nose with his own. “_Sukida_, Tetsu-chan.”

They both undress, or rather, Tetsuro gets to have fun undressing Kei, then gets surprised by the lacy thong he’s wearing. They make out as Tetsuro’s fingers stray towards Kei’s hole. He moans at the familiar feeling, coming close to his climax by the time Tetsuro deems him ready.

“You’re the cutest damn thing in the entire world,” Tetsuro replies, pulling his fingers out to wipe them on the sheets. “Do you want to keep going?”

“Please,” Kei whimpers.

Once Tetsuro finds himself a condom and puts it on, Kei feels an odd tension. It’s the type of tension that eats the atmosphere away at a slow pace until its pressure is too much. He knows it’s the good kind though.

“Ready?”

Kei nods.

The initial stretch makes Kei clench around his boyfriend semi-accidentally. Tetsuro seems to like it, letting out a soft groan. When Tetsuro is sheathed to the hilt, Kei’s prostate is prodded at an agonisingly weak pressure, it makes him whine. His boyfriend chuckles, pulling out and slamming in at the same angle. Their lips clash in a frenzied rhythm as they both chase after their highs. After a certain built-up pace, Kei is close to his high again, and he fucking loves it.

“Wanna come, baby?” Tetsuro rasps, to which Kei answers with a moan. “Then come for me, princess.”

He doesn’t hide his face as he releases between their bodies, most of it pooling on his stomach. After a few more strokes, his boyfriend makes the most beautiful face—in Kei’s eyes anyways—as he comes as well.

“I love you so fucking much,” Kei tells once his breathing is even.

“I love you too, Kei-chan.”

///

March comes in like an unexpected springtime breeze. He has long gotten used to sleeping in the same bed as Tetsuro, who has a weird habit of putting his head between two pillows.

(Tetsuro has three pillows since Kei ‘moved in’ on the bed with him now though.)

He doesn’t recall when and how he fell asleep, but Tetsuro’s bare back is definitely a sight to behold. Kei’s mouth literally waters from how sculpted it looks, (he knows Tetsuro works out but _damn_) and presses his palm against the valley between his shoulder blades.

“G’morning…” Tetsuro yawns, turning around to face Kei’s beet-red face. “Like what you see?”

“More than I’d admit,” Kei gulps, eyes wide when Tetsuro presses his morning wood against his. “Can I help you with anything?”

“I want your pretty ass grinding against my dick, how does that sound?” Tetsuro smirks.

“More than possible,” Kei mewls a bit when he’s suddenly in a straddling position. “Tetsuro!”

“That’s the best riding position for you, _hime-sama_,” the word ‘princess’ sounds oddly thrilling, despite how Tetsuro spoke entirely in Japanese.

“What, you don’t wanna try the ‘reverse cowboy’ with me in the future?” Kei jokes, then his voice gets melted into moans from his boyfriend rutting his cock between his asscheeks. “Stop doing that!” Kei whines, suppressing a moan each time Tetsuro’s dick rubs against his hole too much for him to take. “You know I’m a sucker for—”

“Me? Yes, that’s old news to us both,” Tetsuro grasps the base of his cock and finally eases himself in.

Kei’s breathing starts getting rapid and irregular as Tetsuro thrusts up, slowly melting into a puddle of moans and soft gasps. He moves in time with his boyfriend, kissing him with all due earnestness, achieving a simultaneous bliss not too much later.

“You need to work on your stamina,” Tetsuro comments when Kei tries to snuggle into his warmth.

“Not my problem,” Kei giggles, planting a possessive kiss to Tetsuro’s sternum.

///

Kei kisses his boyfriend for the western New Year’s Day midnight. The kiss soon escalates to a make-out session, which then becomes a naked wrestling. He lets Tetsuro get on top of him, recognising that _look_ indicating what kind of mood he is in.

“I want to try more of the discipline stuff,” Tetsuro confesses, kissing Kei’s nose. “Would you be up for it?”

“I’m up for everything you wish to experience with me.”

Tetsuro uses a necktie he found in his clothes drawer to tie Kei’s wrists together. They choose ‘strawberry’ as their safe word before continuing on. Without any clothes on, Kei feels extra vulnerable before his boyfriend’s searing gaze. He kept his glasses on, as his aforementioned boyfriend requested, and he can see _everything_. From the searing gaze to the fully hard cock Tetsuro is sporting, he sees his boyfriend’s intention.

“Are you hungry, my love?” Tetsuro’s words are breathed in a silken manner, causing Kei’s mouth to water even more.

“Depends on the menu,” Kei knows what this kind of attitude will bring him, so he does it regardless.

He grunts from surprise when Tetsuro tilts his head up and makes him suckle on his tightened sac. He sinks his teeth in a little just to tease his boyfriend. He grunts low when his hair gets pulled at, loving that little sensation more than he’d admit. He opens his mouth as far as his jaw will allow him, never having liked Tetsuro’s girth in terms of blowing him. Another thing he won’t mention to his boyfriend, he notes silently as Tetsuro slowly thrusts in and out of his mouth, his pre-cum mixing with Kei’s slobber. He feels ecstatic, the feeling of his mouth and throat being used as such thrilling him. Soon, Tetsuro makes that sound he always does before he’d come, and he swallows around the tip, milking out an orgasm.

“Fuck,” Tetsuro breathes out, thumb parting Kei’s lips to check if he swallowed. “You’re a godsend.”

“Thanks?” Kei splutters, moaning at the prodding at his perineum his boyfriend does. “I love it when you get rough with me.”

“Speaking of being rough, do you want your arm mobility back before the next one?”

“No.”

And Kei regrets it as soon as they do the next thing on the list. Tetsuro starts licking him _everywhere_. They already know each other’s soft spots, so this feels like Tetsuro cheated during a game of sorts. Tetsuro’s expert tongue flicks and wring out all sorts of pleasure from Kei, making him whimper and moan without abandon. He just gets lost deeper and deeper into the pleasure, and by the time Tetsuro’s little tongue is at his hole, he finally guesses Tetsuro’s plans.

Before he can voice anything, Tetsuro’s tongue delves in, and by the sharp intake of breath, he knows that his boyfriend knows he fingered himself in the shower last night. Instead of a verbal reprimand, Kei’s asscheek gets squeezed, and a small moan is squeezed out as well. He just lies there, helplessly tied at his wrists, and denied access to Tetsuro’s soft hair. He growls in frustration when Tetsuro pulls away, a sly grin on his handsome face.

“I could feel your walls clenching a little, Kei-chan,” Tetsuro hums. “Were you close to your orgasm purely from my tongue?”

“You’re too gifted with your tongue—speaking_ and_ bedroom wise,” he tries to excuse himself. “Why’d you stop?”

“Well, for one, your wrists are still bound,” Tetsuro explains. “And two, I wanted to edge you.”

“You don’t need my permission for edge play,” Kei clarifies. “It’s hot, and I want it.”

“Good to hear that,” Tetsuro smirks this time.

Kei writhes from pleasure as Tetsuro’s tongue-tip flickers against the slit on his cock-tip, wrists still bound against his back. Every time there’s a flick of his boyfriend’s tongue against his cock, he whimpers and thrashes a little, his sensitivity well passed its limit. Tetsuro chuckles when he comes, offering to undo his wrists; he takes the chance, and buries his fingers in Tetsuro’s messy hair.

“Ruin me, Tetsuro,” he whines out. “Ruin me in the best way possible.”

With his arms in front, Kei gets more mobility. He sinks his dominant hand into Tetsuro’s hair and tugs hard whilst his left hand lands on his boyfriend’s shoulder to brace himself. Wordlessly, Tetsuro finds the lube and gets himself a condom to put on. Tetsuro grabs onto Kei’s right thigh as he pushes in, the sensation welcomes by Kei’s entire being. The stretch is something Kei loves all too much, making him feel like a slut at times. He rocks against his boyfriend once he’s sheathed to the hilt, and moans the second his prostate is prodded at. He just keeps moaning and whimpering until he hits his bliss first. Sensitive, he comes dry by the time Tetsuro comes as well, getting a low-pitch whistle from his boyfriend.

“Shush…” Kei wraps himself in the blankets from embarrassment.

“That was hot, Kei-chan,” Tetsuro tries to coax him out. “Don’t assume it’s something to be embarrassed of!”

“You didn’t even move much!” he protests, still wrapped by his blankets. “I’m gonna die.”

“From my cock? That’s something I’d like to hear everyday,” Tetsuro jokes, finally inside Kei’s blanket cocoon. “Hey, I won’t push it if you really didn’t like it…”

“I didn’t expect I’d be able to do multiple orgasms in such short time,” Kei replies honestly. “Next time, we’re doing it _my_ way.”

Tetsuro just chuckles. “First kiss of the year?”

///

Kei wakes up in the morning, feeling refreshed.

“What are you possibly thinking about at 8 o’clock on a Sunday morning?” his boyfriend’s rusty morning voice overthrows the otherwise silent room atmosphere.

“How lucky I am to call a man called Kuroo Tetsuro as my boyfriend,” Kei replies honestly. “I hear he’s a good kisser.”

“I might want to strangle this Kuroo guy. Sounds too dangerous to be alive near my significant other,” Tetsuro chuckles, nuzzling his nose into Kei’s nape. “Let’s sleep some more, Kei-chan…”

“I was going to cook us breakfast since your parents are away on a business trip,” he clears his throat. “Waffles and breakfast sausages.”

“With whipped cream?” the words come out sexually charged, it makes Kei blush a _lot_., loving the way Tetsuro’s thumb feels on his ring finger as he rubs Kei’s promise ring.

///

Their Valentine’s Day go smoothly, or at least in Kei’s humble opinion. They both got chocolates from some girls who had crushes on them, but soon got that defeated look when they accepted with ‘I’m taken, sorry’. He thought he’d stack on the chocolate to not let them go to waste. His boyfriend seems to be on the same page, munching on some chocolate when he walks into the collective room.

“Got some chocolates from girls?” Tetsuro asks like that’s an everyday greeting. “I got four.”

“Six, if I don’t count you,” Kei tries to shove the last one into his messenger bag. “Where’s my chocolate?”

“You can get it once we’re home,” Tetsuro takes Kei’s left hand and kisses the ring sitting there prettily “I mean, you already know what kinda _chocolate_ you’ll be licking at…” Tetsuro smirks, a face Kei wants to kiss until he’s out of air.

“Well, we’ll see if you still get your chocolate licked at if you keep misbehaving,” he teases his boyfriend, earning a _Puss in Boots_ look. “I’m serious! You have close to zero discipline these days.”

“I’m always a nice person,” Tetsuro places his right hand above his heart.

“You can’t call yourself a ‘nice person’ when you abused the fuck out of my prostate the other night,” he whispers in his boyfriend’s ear, knowing the full-affect of his action.

“Did I?” Tetsuro feigns innocence.

Tetsuro pins Kei against the wall the moment they’re within the safety of their shared room. Kei moans at the harsh ass-squeezing, barely able to kiss his boyfriend back. They kiss until they can’t breathe without panting, and Kei ends up on the bed.

“What do we have here?” Tetsuro purrs his words out.

“Your lovely partner, in need of kissing you,” Kei whines when his boyfriend kisses his nose instead. “Tetsu-chan!”

“I’m not doing anything bad,” Tetsuro chuckles. “I’m only teasing you.”

“Well, your _princess_ does not like being teased,” Kei hisses this time around when Tetsuro pinches his nipples through his tank top. “Your princess wants to be serviced.”

“Ah?” Tetsuro grins, a grin that is enough to make Kei melt a little bit. “You wish to be serviced, princess?”

“It’s an order,” he hums.

“I always listen to my princess,” Tetsuro pretends to bow, or he _tries_ to, given how they’re standing against a wall and all. “Do you want me to strip you naked and eat you out, princess?”

“You need access to my ass first, don’t you think?” Kei retorts, arching his eyebrows. “You decided to jump me the second we entered our room, you horny bastard.”

“I’m _your_ horny bastard though, aren’t I?” Tetsuro gives him a perfect answer he can’t deny. “I love how you pretend to be in charge all the time, but that’s just the illusion you made yourself believe.”

“I love your sneaky way of trying to make it _seem_ like you have absolute control—”

Kei knew he was bluffing, and his bluff is up the second his lips crash against Tetsuro’s. There’s no finesse as they kiss, just a collision of teeth and tongue. A moan comes out from a deep, deep part of him, and he blames that on how Tetsuro is squeezing his ass in a way he likes. It doesn’t help that he’s wearing a thong under a pair of leggings. He tries to push Tetsuro off as a faux-resisting movement, but his boyfriend won’t budge. Encased within Tetsuro’s arms, Kei finds himself getting aroused even more.

“I can feel you against my leg, you know,” Tetsuro whispers. “It’s fucking hot… you’re unable to flee as I kiss you as I wish.”

“Mm, I love kissing you, so there’s that,” Kei purrs. “I love you, period.”

Tetsuro gets rid of their clothes with haste, turning Kei around to face the wall after that. Kei finds it exciting how he can’t see much, and when he feels his boyfriend’s tongue lapping at his hole, he releases a long, drawn-out moan. He writhes from pleasure every time his boyfriend’s tongue flicks inside him, wringing out pleasure. He finds himself clawing at the wall, like a wanton bitch in heat. He’s okay with it, and when Tetsuro’s hand starts toying with his perineum, he comes with his arms braced against the wall, shuddering.

“That was fucking sexy,” Tetsuro’s breaths stir the baseline of Kei’s hair. “Do you know how effective you are with your sounds? How much you can turn me on?” He can guess by the growing bulge against his thigh now that Tetsuro seems to be standing again. “Fuck, Kei, I’m glad you decided to stay here in Canada with me.”

“I can’t imagine _not_ waking up to the unsightly view of your bedhead,” Kei teases his boyfriend, who just his lips out petulantly. “You’re still very handsome?”

“Why make it a question?” Tetsuro, apparently out of patience, basically throws Kei over his shoulders before he can protest. He doesn’t get to answer since he’s busy screaming at his boyfriend to be put down. He’s only ‘put down’ onto the futon, a scowl now residing on his face. “Don’t be mad. I like to get my daily ‘princess-carry my partner’ quota filled up.”

“I can’t say I hate it when you carry me like that out of nowhere, since it’s a pleasant surprise,” he admits, grasping Tetsuro’s ring hand in his and giving his boyfriend’s hand a nice squeeze. The thought of how that hand was just used to pleasure him makes heat bloom all over his body.

“You’re so cute like this,” Tetsuro hums, grabbing the lube from its usual place. “Want me to fuck you proper?”

Kei nods, kissing Tetsuro to hasten that action. He keens upon entrance, locking his ankles together on Tetsuro’s back. It starts out slow, like some kind of ballad only both of them can hear is playing. The slow, dragging rhythm builds up the pressure Kei always hated as his climax nears him. He whispers ‘Tetsu-chan’ in a soft, barely audible prayer before he releases himself from the pressure, sinking his teeth into his boyfriend’s shoulder in hopes of smothering his keening sounds of pleasure. His boyfriend follows closely behind, pulling out soon after.

“I’ll clean you up in a bath?” Tetsuro tries an annoyingly cute tone, which Kei scoffs at.

“Just don’t finger me close to my prostate again,” is all he says.

///

When it’s midterms week, Tetsuro suggest they study together. Kei doubted ‘studying’ was actually in his boyfriend’s mind, but they tried anyways.

“Tell me what is the function of mitochondria?” Tetsuro picks up a flash card.

“Mitochondria?” Kei blinks, not liking how this entire session will be in English, thus challenging him further. “Fuck, these scientific terms are harder to memorise than I thought.” He complains in Japanese.

“How about a deal?”

“I’m listening…” Kei groans.

“If you get five flash cards in a row, I’ll kiss you. If it’s ten, I’ll blow you,” Tetsuro grins slyly.

“That is a sweet deal,” Kei nods. “I’m in.”

An hour later, Kei finally manages to get ten in a row. He doesn’t mind how his boyfriend uncaps the lube and fingering him at the same time as bobbing his head. The doubled stimulus does wonders at bringing Kei closer and closer to his climax, and when he reaches it, he sees that a few drops squirted over his boyfriend’s jaw. He licks it clean, giggling at how round Tetsuro’s eyes go at his action.

“You’re too sexy for my liking,” Tetsuro complains, or it was supposed to be a complaint.

“Says the man who has biceps I’d lick for hours,” he refutes.

“You find my biceps lickable?” a familiar look enters Tetsuro’s eyes.

“Horny baby,” Kei sighs, feigning to be disappointed.

“So are you,” his boyfriend claims.

“You _are_ sexy as hell,” he shrugs. “And I trust you.”

“Have you ever been told you might be demisexual?” his boyfriend stares deep into his eyes as he asks. “‘Cause I think you might be.”

“What is it?”

“Basically, for you to have sex with anyone, you need emotional connection with your partner, like trust and such,” Tetsuro explains. “I might fall into that category just a little bit, but I’m still fine telling people I’m bi.”

“You’re such an adorable dork,” Kei laughs, booping his boyfriend on the nose.

“Your adorable dork.”

///

By the time Kei has to take the last finals before getting his degree, he gets a call back from the company he applied for internship. The letter says they’re very pleased to have someone with his skills to join their team.

“I say,” Tetsuro, currently straddling Kei’s lap, suggests. “I eat you out for being a good princess and getting hired as an intern at your company. Then,” his index finger trails up from the exposed part of Kei’s stomach up to his sternum. “I’m going to finger you loose until you come again.”

“Tet-Tetsu-chan…” Kei’ll admit this is sexy as hell, and he’s never been this turned on before. “I—”

“Shh, baby,” Tetsuro words glide to stroke Kei’s arousal. “Don’t talk.”

Kei turns his head to bite into his boyfriend’s pillow, but his sounds are too loud to be properly swallowed by it. He’s well aware that his boyfriend’s mouth is nowhere close to where he needs it to be, but the soft brush of Tetsuro’s lips followed by his skilled fingertips is something he can’t ignore. Soon, he finds himself whimpering and mewling from being sensitive. Tetsuro’s tongue has to barely touch Kei’s prostate before he comes, letting out unobstructed moan from that.

“Now, to the second part of your reward—my promise,” Tetsuro grins, looking up from between Kei’s legs; Kei’s glad he doesn’t come right there and then from the gaze alone.

Kei barely keeps his legs apart as Tetsuro fingers him, complimenting him on how pliant he is, how much of a good princess he is. The words only stroke his arousal level, and he reaches his second high rather quickly.

“Always eager to please me, are you not?” Tetsuro whispers those sweet, seductive words, only causing Kei’s dick to twitch weakly. “Can you come again, this time from my dick, baby?”

“Are you trying to kill me?” Kei jokes, moaning as his boyfriend’s stray hand groping him. “Gimme some time to recover, dammit.”

Kei welcomes the kiss Tetsuro initiates as he recovers from his second orgasm, loving the heat he’s grown used to provided by his boyfriend’s lips. From the way their lips create friction to their cocks aligned to rut against each other, Kei finds himself hard again.

“You sure are eager today, Kei-chan,” Tetsuro rasps into Kei’s ear, stroking that eagerness. “When did you become so needy?”

“You try being in my shoes, where my boyfriend is really fucking sexy and teases me every waking second of our days,” he hisses, not really thinking about the wording. He gets a little confused when he sees an awestruck expression on his boyfriend.

“It sounds surreal when you say ‘our days’,” Tetsuro whispers. “Can’t believe you really wish to live with me here in Canada.”

“Well,” Kei tilts his head for their perfect kissing angle. “I _am_ in love with you, am I not?” he nuzzles their noses together before pecking Tetsuro’s nose. “Love makes you do crazily outrageous things.”

“You do like it here, don’t you? It’s not _that_ outrageous,” his boyfriend pouts.

“Maybe we can try living in my hometown for a bit after I’ve settled down here,” Kei hums.

“Maybe. Right now, I want to make love to you.”

And they did, slowly as sunlight streamed through the barely-open window blinds, and now, Kei needs a really good nap.

“I love you,” he whispers to his boyfriend before drifting off to sleep.

///

The second June Kei experiences in Canada is a bit… odd, but in a good way. Via social media, he learnt that June is the ‘Pride Month’, something he didn’t find out last June. He was then told by his boyfriend the dates for pansexual folks and genderfluid this year.

“I think it’s interesting,” Kei tries to shoo his boyfriend away after being awoken by the aforementioned boyfriend. “I got morning breath, we can kiss later.”

“You act like I never kissed you without having one of us having their teeth brushed,” Tetsuro pouts, an adorable thing to do, but he won’t tell his boyfriend that, like, at _all_. “But yes, lucky for you, they squeezed in the ‘genderfluid day’.”

“I’m sleepy, go away,” Kei unsuccessfully pushes at Tetsuro’s chest, who won’t budge at all. “Goddammit, I should’ve tried to stop you from hitting the gym too often.”

“Or,” Kei did _not_ let out an ‘eep’ of surprise just now. “You can come to the gym with me.”

“But where’s the fun in that? I’m okay with my own small workout routine—hey, stop that!” Kei’s voice goes high when his boyfriend starts tickling him. “You’re such a cheater!”

“Gimme a ‘good morning’ kiss and I’ll stop,” Tetsuro’s voice drips with slyness.

“Fi-fine!” he obliges, moaning when his boyfriend’s tongue tickles the inside of his lower lip.

Kei throws the blankets over himself after the kiss, refusing to un-cocoon himself. Eventually, his stomach complains at him, so he greets his boyfriend with a scowl.

“Oh, forgot to mention,” Tetsuro passes him a note written in Japanese on top of the kitchen counter. “My parents are out of town for a bit to see their high school friends. We have the house to ourselves for three days.”

“Oya?” Kei’s heart starts to race. “That sounds like an opportunity to do a lot of wild things.”

“What kind of wild things do you mean?” Tetsuro chuckles. “We had sex regardless of their presence here.”

“Speaking of presence,” Kei clears his throat. “My parents want me to pay the rent myself if I want to keep… living here. As a tenant, not a homestay guest, that is.”

“I thought your parents would get you an apartment suite, if I were to be frank,” Tetsuro responds. “Well, I’m guessing they made an agreement?”

“I’ve been told they exchanged emails before telling me of this new arrangement,” Kei hums. “I mean, I’d much prefer my own apartment once I start my paid internship, but I don’t want you to think of yourself as a freeloader until you publish your first poetry book.”

“I’m still trying to find a manager,” Tetsuro blushes, a rare feat to Kei’s knowledge. “I want to find a manager who can realise my dreams, not just sponge off my success. Someone I can depend on when it comes to making decisions.”

“Well, Tetsu-chan,” he crowds his boyfriend against the counter and pecks him on the nose. “I know you’ll find the right one. And _then_ we can move into our own apartment.”

“Someone’s being a little aggressive today,” Tetsuro clicks his tongue, and Kei wants to occupy that tongue otherwise.

“You call _this_ ‘aggressive’?” he snorts, arms braced on either side of Tetsuro’s body.

“When it comes to you?” his boyfriend easily overpowers him, flipping their situation. “Yes.”

“Oya?” he meets his boyfriend halfway for a kiss.

“Wanna add ‘sex against the kitchen counter’ on your list of things you ventured for?” Tetsuro waggles his eyebrows.

“I was hoping for ‘making out against the kitchen counter’ instead,” he states truthfully.

Tetsuro initiates a kiss, and Kei wants to thank the heavens his boyfriend is so damn understanding.

///

On the last day of their house-sitting, they decide to go out for dinner with the money Tetsuro’s parents left for them. They go for sushi, which ends up with Tetsuro feeding Kei someone of his rolls.

(He loves how doting his boyfriend is, everything about Kuroo Tetsuro is perfect to him.)

Back home, they cuddle on their bed, enjoying the warmth they provide for each other. Kei thinks he can hear Tetsuro’s breathing getting slower and deeper, so he presses a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

“Goodnight, Tetsu-chan,” he whispers against Tetsuro’s lips.

“‘Night, Kei…”

Listening to his boyfriend’s soft _ba-thumps_ of his heartbeat, Kei falls asleep as well.

///

Kei starts his internship in July. He finds Tetsuro waiting for him in the living room, grinning from ear to ear.

“Guess what, Kei?” Tetsuro exclaims. “I’m getting my poetry book published! You know how I’ve been emailing some manager for last two weeks?” Kei nods. “Well, she said she can work for me, and now I’m getting my book published!”

“I’m so glad, Tetsuro!” Kei closes the distance between them and hugs his boyfriend. “Does this mean we’re going to move out of your parents’ house?”

“You got a paid internship, right?” Kei nods. “Then I hope this is our first step for our future together by ourselves.”

And just maybe, just maybe, this is why Kei thinks his third summer in Canada will always be the best summer out of all the summers he’ll experience with his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke this down into two chapters in case this is too long for some of my readers to read at one-go. I hope at least one person appreciates this. :)


End file.
